Light
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Momoi Satsuki adalah tuan puteri bahagia dari keluarga Momoi, setidaknya begitu sebelum sang ayah terjebak di hotel prodeo karena kasus penyelewangan dana. Tiga tahun kemudian, Satsuki menjadi incaran dua kelompok berbeda. Kemana Satsuki akan berpihak? Aomine Daiki atau Kise Ryouta? AoMomo Fanfiction. RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Aku sudah bosan._

 _Aku sudah bosan dengan semua kebohongan ini. Aku sudah bosan dunia ini tapi..._

 _Kenapa?_

 _[_ _BRRAAK!_ _]_

 _Kenapa mereka yang tak menginginkan mati justru mati lebih cepat tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa?_

 _Aku ingin menghilang secepatnya dari dunia ini._

 _"Satsuki, kenapa kau tidak mengisi lembaran kariermu?"_

 _"Karena cita-citaku sekarang adalah ingin lenyap dari dunia ini."_

 _Aku Momoi Satsuki, 16 tahun, puteri dari seorang koruptor yang hina._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**_

 _ **"Light" by Yagitarou Arisa**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warning : Canon(?) Pair, Alternate Timeline, AU(?), OOC, typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi~**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pertengah bulan Maret tiba. Saatnya libur musim semi dimulai. Gedung asrama puteri disibuki oleh lalu-lalang gadis-gadis yang membawa koper dan tas jinjing mereka.

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

Saat gadis-gadis seumurannya sibuk untuk melakukan persiapan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, gadis berambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura itu justru sibuk dengan konsol gamenya.

Siapa peduli?

Sudah bagus bisa keluar dari panti asuhan yang membosankan dan bisa punya 'rumah' sendiri. Dia ingin menikmati 3 tahunnya secara penuh sebagai siswi asrama.

Gadis pemilik nama Momoi Satsuki itu menjeda game yang dimainkannya dan melirik tempat tidur milik ketiga kawannya yang sudah bersih dan rapi. Ketiga temannya itu sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu, atau mungkin minimal mereka sudah di stasiun kereta.

Gadis itu menghela napas sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Seandainya aku masih punya rumah, pikirnya.

Wajar, bukan? Dia baru enam belas tahun dan masih menginginkan berada dalam dekapan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju jendela kamar asramanya yang terbuka lebar. Menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, mencium segar dan hangatnya udara musim semi, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

Untuk sejenak dia merasa lega dan bisa kembali berpikir positif seperti biasanya.

Manik _fuchsia_ milik gadis itu melirik ke arah gerbang asrama dan dia segera terlonjak begitu melihat sepasang manik azure milik seorang pemuda menatap ke arahnya.

"WUAHHH!" pekiknya. Dia mengusap kedua matanya dan melirik kembali ke gerbang asrama.

Orang itu sudah tidak ada.

Gadis itu mengelus dadanya. Dia tahu, tidak mungkin ada orang yang sudi menguntit dirinya. Apa yang bisa menjadi nilai lebih untuk seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ menyala, tinggi seadanya, penampilan apa adanya, dan masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan seorang koruptor?

Tidak ada, bukan? Iya, retoris memang.

Dia menutup sebelah daun jendelanya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia berguling ke kanan dan menyingkirkan helai merah muda yang menutup setengah wajahnya yang manis.

Gadis itu sekarang penasaran. Siapa pemuda itu? Dia memang tidak begitu bisa melihat wajah si pemuda pemilik iris azure itu karena wajahnya dibayangi oleh topi yang dikenakannya.

Dia mengambil _note_ yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya dan baru saja dia ingin mengurai simpul pita yang menjadi kunci _note_ -nya itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Masa bodoh!"

Satsuki menyimpan _note_ nya, menutup kelopak matanya dan segera hanyut dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Satsuki terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia menguap sebentar lalu menggeliat.

'Sunyi sekali,' pikirnya.

Dia menghela napas, teringat jika 80% penghuni asrama puteri memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengisi waktu libur mereka. Satsuki bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung lorong untuk mencuci mukanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket berwarna teal kesukaannya. Tak lupa dengan _note_ juga dompetnya.

Hari ini, kantin tutup dan terpaksa dia harus keluar untuk membeli beberapa bungkus mie instan yang bisa dimasaknya di dapur untuk persediaan makannya selama liburan musim semi berlangsung.

Satsuki menuruni tangga asramanya dengan cepat sambil bersenandung riang. Begitu keluar dari gedung asrama yang luasnya bukan main itu, Satsuki kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat soal pemuda bermata azure yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

 _Apa itu cuma imajinasiku saja?_

Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menahan napas sambil merapatkan dirinya serapat-rapatnya dengan tembok bahkan berusaha untuk sekalian ingin menyatu dengan susunan batu bata setinggi dua meter yang dibalut semen dan cat berwarna putih itu.

Dia melirik lagi ke arah gerbang gedung asrama itu dan melihat bahwa gadis itu sudah pergi. Dia menghela napas lega.

"Yang tadi itu sangat nyaris sekali," gumamnya sambil melepas topinya. Dia berjongkok dan mengipasi dirinya keringatan di pertengahan musim semi yang masih sejuk.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kembali topinya dan bangkit berdiri. Dipandangnya kiri kanan jalan dihadapannya yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon bunga sakura. Dia mendesah sambil menatap kuncup bunga sakura yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi sebelum mekar.

Teringat dalam benaknya akan janji yang pernah dibuatnya. Janjinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu untuk ber _hanami_ bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba tangannya melesat, meninju batang kokoh pohon sakura tak berdosa itu sampai beberapa kuncup bunga itu jatuh bersama beberapa helai daun. Sakit di kepalan tangan yang terbalut oleh kulit tan efek dari terbakar matahari itu dihiraukannya karena sakit di dadanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Rasa kesal juga sesal itu kembali merayapi hati sang pemuda.

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan _note_ kecil berikut sebuah pena. Tangannya menulis angka '400' dengan hati-hati di pojok kanan kertas.

Sembari menulis, dia bergumam.

"Kau sudah besar, 'ya, Satsuki."

.

.

.

Gadis itu menaruh seluruh belanjaannya di atas meja kasir dan sang pramuniaga mulai memindai satu demi satu belanjaan gadis itu dengan pemindai barkode. Sembari menunggu belanjaannya sedang dihitung, gadis itu memerhatikan seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih majalah.

Manik _fuchsia_ gadis itu berbinar-binar. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu sangat-sangat tampan! Pirang helai rambutnya, tinggi perawakannya, jenjang kakinya, putih kulitnya, panjang dan lentik bulu matanya, kasual gaya pakaiannya. Ah, pemuda itu memang sempurna!

"Cowok itu ganteng, 'kan?"

Pramuniaga berambut _brunette_ itu tiba-tiba berkata sampai Satsuki terperanjat.

Rona merah menjalari pipi Satsuki sampai ke telinga-telinganya. Feromon si pirang memang benar-benar menarik pikat Satsuki sebagai gadis remaja.

Pramuniaga itu tertawa. "Pemuda itu setiap hari ke sini. Sepertinya dia siswa di Teiko Gakuen."

"O-oh," sahut Satsuki canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya. Satsuki kembali mengerlingkan bola matanya pada si tampan yang ada di depan rak majalah. Tak dinyana, pemuda itu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Satsuki membuang mukanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah bagai tomat matang.

"Totalnya, 1294 yen." ucap pramuniaga itu sambil menyodorkan belanjaan milik Satsuki yang telah terbungkus dalam sebuah kantung plastik. Satsuki segera membayar dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari minimarket itu.

Setelah agak jauh, dia berbalik sebentar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya (resiko puteri seorang koruptor, pasti dia diikuti orang-orang aneh yang entah apa tujuannya) dan dia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Eh?" dia mencari di sakunya yang lain dan hanya menemukan pulpen kecil dan dompet miliknya.

"Kau mencari ini, Nona?"

Satsuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat benda yang dicarinya bersama si pemuda pirang menawan yang dilihatnya di minimarket tadi.

Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah note yang terbungkus sampul berwarna merah muda, benda yang dicari Satsuki.

" _A-Arigatou_ ," gadis itu berkata sambil mengambil buku note yang dicarinya lalu membungkuk kecil.

"Haha, tidak masalah. Tadi kau meninggalkannya di meja kasir. Untung kau belum begitu jauh pergi." sahut pemuda itu ramah.

Satsuki tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana imbuhan 'ssu' yang diucapkan samar-samar oleh pemuda itu.

"Begitukah? Duh, aku memang ceroboh, hehe," gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku Momoi Satsuki! Salam kenal."

"Eh? Aku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, ssu!"

"Aomine? Aomine Daiki?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu...

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil menjentik-jentikkan jarinya yang lentik.

Gadis bernama kecil Satsuki itu mengeluarkan notesnya dan membuka halaman-halaman awal yang sudah dijepitnya dengan _binder_ _clip_.

Empat potong kanji bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki' di halaman depan yang juga ditempeli sebuah pin kecil berbentuk bunga sakura.

Satsuki mengingatnya!

Dia membelalakkan matanya dan menunjuk pemuda bernama Aomine itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau! Kau Aomine Daiki?! Dai-chan?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. " _Ohisashiburi_ , Satsuki."

.

.

.

.

Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu menghabiskan sisa sore hari pertama libur musim seminya bersama pemuda tampan bernama Aomine Daiki itu di bawah pohon sakura yang siap mekar di sebuah taman kota.

Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Satsuki jika pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah versi dewasa dari Aomine Daiki yang dulu pernah menemaninya sewaktu kecil, sewaktu dia menjadi Tuan Putri dari keluarga Momoi yang terhormat.

Satsuki dan Daiki hanya terpaut 4 tahun dan sejak pertama kali Satsuki mengenalnya, waktu berumur 6 tahun jika memorinya tak salah, Satsuki sudah menganggap Daiki sebagai kakak laki-lakinya dengan panggilan sayang Dai-chan, bukan dengan _Onii-chan_ atau semacamnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," Satsuki lagi-lagi mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk kesebelas kalinya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau Aomine Daiki."

Satsuki mengelus note kecilnya, tersenyum miris.

"Ah, seandainya tiga tahun yang lalu aku tidak kecelakaan," Satsuki berkata dengan nada sedih. "Mungkin aku akan dengan mudah mengingatmu, Dai-chan."

Entah mengapa, si pirang bernama Aomine Daiki itu berpaling menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari, Satsuki?"

Satsuki menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghela napas sebentar, dia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya.

Pertanyaan memang Daiki sederhana, Satsuki bahkan sudah bosan menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya yang menyedihkan itu. Tapi rasa sakit dan sedih tiap menceritakan kisah itu belum bisa sirna, terus hinggap di ingatan dan hati Satsuki.

Dengan nada sedih, Satsuki mulai menceritakan kisah pahit keluarganya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, ayahku ditangkap karena kasus korupsi dana dari Departemen Pertahanan sebesar ratusan juta yen. Saat itu juga, dunia serasa runtuh dan hancur di mataku. Aku yang baru pulang dari liburan bersama ibu, mendapati rumahku sudah kosong melompong dan seorang petugas dari kepolisian memberitahu jika semua barang-barang kami berada di markas besar kepolisian.

"Ibu tidak terima dengan keadaan ini. Kejiwaannya terguncang. Kami tidak menyangka jika hidup glamor kami berasal dari uang haram. Masih dalam keadaan terguncang, ibu mengajakku untuk kembali ke sini, ke kampung halamannya. Sepanjang jalan, ibu menangis, sesekali berteriak bak orang sakit jiwa. Di pertengahan jalan, ibu kehilangan akal sehatnya, beliau melawan arus kendaraan sampai akhirnya ditabrak beberapa mobil, lalu terhempas ke pinggir jalan. Dari kejadian itu ibuku tewas karena pendarahan di otak dan aku mengalami gegar otak yang menyebabkan amnesia. Makanya, aku melupakanmu, Dai-chan.

"Di hari yang sama, ayah resmi jadi tahanan kepolisian dan aku dititipkan ke panti asuhan karena tidak ada famili dari ayah maupun ibuku yang mau merawatku. Tahun lalu, aku mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah ini. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat dimana aku bahkan tidak diterima. Dan sekarang, aku ada sini, bertemu kembali denganmu."

Satsuki mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum pada Daiki.

"Maaf karena sudah bertanya." sesal Daiki. Satsuki mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa," ucapnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika aku menceritakannya? Biar tak salah paham."

Daiki tersenyum. Kelereng madunya bergerak ke arah telapak tangan kiri Satsuki. Di atas telapak tangan yang terbalut kulit putih pucat itu terdapat segaris luka jahit. Satsuki mengikuti kemana pandangan pemuda pirang itu dan mengelus luka jahitnya.

"Itu.. kenapa?"

Daiki bertanya hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai gadis bermanik _fuchsia_ itu lebih banyak lagi.

"Saat aku frustasi, terkadang aku ingin sekali melukai diriku. Kau tahu, 'kan, istilah _self_ - _harm_? Dan, yah, luka ini adalah puncak rasa frustasiku setelah berhasil mengingat kembali semua memoriku yang hilang, meskipun sebagian masih samar-samar. Ayah koruptor, ibu sakit jiwa, aku yang menderita,"

Bahu Satsuki bergetar. Tak lama, Satsuki terisak dibalik lututnya, menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian-kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Daiki merangkul tubuhnya, membelai punggung kecil Satsuki, mengangkat kepala Satsuki dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya yang proposional.

"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini," Satsuki berkata terisak di ceruk leher jenjang Daiki. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Pertahanan Satsuki runtuh sudah. Topeng ceria yang dikenakannya pecah sudah menjadi fragmen-fragmen yang tak bisa disusun kembali. Satsuki yang ceria hanya kebohongan semata.

Satsuki meremas jaket yang dikenakan Daiki dan memindahkan wajahnya ke dada bidang si pirang dan kembali terisak di sana.

"Aku akan membantumu menghilang," bisik Daiki. "Hanya untuk sementara. Kau mau?"

Satsuki membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya akan ada manusia di dunia ini yang akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Daiki berbisik kembali, meluncurkan kalimat-kalimat persuasif ke telinga Satsuki. Satsuki terbuai, mengangguki semua bisikan Daiki sambil mengusap air matanya.

Daiki berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Satsuki dan Satsuki menyambutnya. Dituntunnya Satsuki ke sebuah parkiran di dekat sana, dimana sebuah mobil SUV hitam keluaran terbaru terparkir.

Tanpa ragu, Satsuki menaikinya, membiarkan si pirang duduk di belakang roda kemudi di sebelahnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Satsuki bertanya saat Daiki sedang menyalakan mobilnya.

"Sebelum menghilang, ayo kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu! Antara restoran Perancis, _game_ _center_ dan kedai es krim, mana yang kau pilih?"

Satsuki menimang-nimang ketiga pilihan yang diberikan Daiki.

Sebelum menghilang, dia ingin kembali merasakan rasanya menjadi Tuan Puteri seperti dulu.

"Restoran Perancis, boleh?"

Daiki tersenyum lebar sambil memutar roda kemudinya.

"Ayo ke butik dan ganti pakaian!"

.

.

.

Satsuki tidak menyangka jika bisa kembali merasakan jadi tuan putri sejak kejadian itu.

Kini dia turun dari SUV hitam Daiki dengan perubahan total dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Rambutnya ditata anggun, wajah manisnya dipoles riasan natural yang mempertahankan manis wajahnya, pakaiannya diganti dengan sebuah gaun _cocktail_ mewah selutut yang dipadukan dengan sebuah tas tangan cantik berwarna hitam, dan kakinya mengenakan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi rancangan desainer ternama.

Dia kembali menjadi Tuan Putri!

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Dai-chan?"

Satsuki jelas saja canggung. Sudah lama tidak dimanja seperti ini membuatnya gugup.

Daiki terkekeh sambil menuntun Satsuki masuk ke dalam restoran Perancis pilihannya. "Tentu tidak. Kau, 'kan, sudah cantik. Jadi, nikmati saja."

Ada rasa senang sekaligus sedih dalam hatinya.

Jujur saja, Satsuki ingin lebih lama lagi kembali merasakan menjadi Tuan Putri. Tapi dia tak bisa. Anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan terbaik sebelum dia menghilang.

"Silahkan duduk, * _Mademoiselle_ ,"

Satsuki duduk dan segera dilayani oleh sepasang _butler_ berambut merah dan biru muda.

Si _butler_ berambut merah meletakkan menu di hadapan Satsuki, membiarkan Satsuki memilih.

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki lagi, benar-benar merasa tak enak.

Daiki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya yang dipoles lipgloss itu. "Aku pesan ** _Foie_ _Gras_ -"

Satsuki tidak peduli. Persetan jika nanti dompet Daiki menjadi kosong melompong. Dia akan menjadi tuan putri untuk semalam sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki menyesap sisa *** _pinot_ _noir_ dalam gelas kristalnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah beralkohol itu adalah minuman favorite Satsuki. Siapa yang sangka jika Satsuki sudah menyesap minuman _red_ _wine_ pertama kali saat berumur 10 tahun? Tuan putri memang beda.

"Kau sudah puas?" Daiki bertanya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan gaya yang elegan.

Satsuki mengangguk. "Jadi, kau akan membawaku menghilang?"

"Kau siap?"

"Uhm, iya?"

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menopang dagunya yang sempurna.

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin."

Satsuki terkikik sambil bangkit berdiri dari mejanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah siap."

Daiki menyesap sisa wine miliknya lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Satsuki.

"Ayo pergi."

Satsuki menyambut tangan si pirang dengan riang. Tangan Daiki kembali menuntun Satsuki menuju halaman depan restoran tersebut. Petugas _parking_ _valet_ sudah berdiri di depan, bersama SUV hitam Daiki. Daiki menyelipkan selembar uang pada petugas itu dan membukakan pintu untuk Satsuki.

Satsuki naik dan pintu mobil segera ditutup Daiki. Tak lama, Daiki sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak ada percakapan sampai Daiki mulai memutar mobil dan kembali meluncur di jalan raya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku senang." jawab Satsuki sambil mengangguk.

Daiki tersenyum lebar, bukan! Dia menyeringai!

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu keinginanku?"

Nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Daiki membuat rambut di tengkuk Satsuki meremang. Tremor di telapak tangan Satsuki menunjukkan jika dia ketakutan. Satsuki merapatkan dirinya ke pintu mobil.

"A-apa itu?"

Bibir Daiki mengulas seringai jahat. "Kau gadis yang baik dan pintar. Di sekolah kau juga pendiam," ucapnya. "Aku ingin ayahmu bersikap sama sepertimu."

"H-ha?"

Daiki melirik ke arah spion luar dan tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Dai-chan?"

BRAKK!

Bagian samping kanan mobil ditabrak dengan keras sampai menghantam rambu lalu lintas.

Kepala Satsuki menabrak dasbor dengan keras. Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya hati-hati, menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdarah dan meringis pelan.

Satsuki beralih ke arah Daiki yang sibuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari _air_ _bag_. "Dai-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagian depan mobil mengeluarkan asap, kaca jendela di samping Satsuki juga pecah, bahkan sebagian pecahannya terserak di pangkuan Satsuki.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba, Daiki memecahkan kaca jendela di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci dasbor di depan Satsuki. Sebuah pistol semi-otomatis dikeluarkannya.

Satsuki tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menjerit saat Daiki mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang senjata keluar dan mulai menembak ke sembarang arah.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" bentak Daiki sambil menampar Satsuki dengan keras. Telinga Satsuki berdenging dibuatnya, sensasi panas menyengat menjalari pipi kirinya.

Tangan Satsuki mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas tangan pemberian Daiki, menahan tangis yang sudah di ujung pelupuk mata. "Kau bukan Daiki-"

Pintu di samping Satsuki tiba-tiba terbuka, tangannya ditarik, dibawa untuk berlari bersama.

Tangan laki-laki bertopi itu yang menarik pergelangan tangan Satsuki beralih pada kedua bahunya. Pemuda itu merangkulnya dan sesaat kemudian, Satsuki sudah digendong ala bridal oleh pria itu.

Satsuki memekik dan meronta di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau diam, Satsuki?!"

Satsuki berhenti meronta, menatap sepasang azure yang berkilat yang dibayangi oleh topi baseballnya.

Sekelebat memori menyerang kepala Satsuki, membuat kepala berhiaskan mahkota merah jambu itu terserang sakit kepala tak terkira.

["Maaf, Satsuki, tapi aku harus pergi."]

DOR! DOR! CLANG! DOR!

Tembakan demi tembakan dimuntahkan di belakang pemuda itu. Prioritas pemuda itu sekarang hanyalah Satsuki seorang.

"Kau siapa?" Satsuki bertanya lemah ketika pemuda itu melompati sepuluh anak tangga untuk memasuki stasiun kereta bawah tanah, membuat topi baseball yang dikenakannya terbang entah kemana.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab sampai mereka berhasil bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu.

Pemuda itu menurunkan Satsuki dari gendongannya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Aku Daiki. Aomine Daiki, ingat?"

Sebuah pin berbentuk bunga sakura ditunjukkan. Satsuki mengenal pin tersebut sebagai miliknya karena dia memiliki pin yang sama di dalam buku notenya.

"Dai-chan?"

DOR!

Apa yang Satsuki lihat selanjutnya adalah Daiki yang asli jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 ***Mademoiselle : Nona (bhs. Prancis)**

 ****Foie Gras : makanan Prancis terbuat dari hati angsa. Makanan kontroversial, silahkan gugurekasu~**

 *****Pinot noir : Salah satu jenis red wine**

 **Author's Bacot Session /heh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla, kembali dengan Kambingtarou Arisa, maksudnya, Yagitarou Arisa** **(makhluk ini tiba-tiba mengganti penname untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, kesurupan ruh kambing, sepertinya.)**

 **Lagi-lagi saya membawakan genre drama (entahlah, dasarnya crime tapi belum ditunjukkan banget di chapter ini, mungkin sampai ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya). Karakter yang dipake di sini nggak begitu banyak. Nggak ada lagi konspirasi-konspirasi untuk menghancur antagonis kek di fanfiksi saya yang itu *lirik Terror***

 **Saya disini mau sekalian nyicipin romance straight dari fandom KnB, dengan bawa pair straight osananajimi AoMomo XD tadinya mau HyuuRiko tapi.. ya sudahlah. AoMomo lebih greget.**

 **Nah, ada yang tahu apa hubungan si pirang dengan ayah Satsuki? Ada yang tahu kenapa si Daiki nguntit Satsuki?**

 **(PS : Ini diedit karena ini sangat ganjil saat dibaca. Semoga nggak terjadi lagi)**

 **Jawab di kotak review, ssu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

DOR!

Satu amunisi yang terdorong keluar dari moncong senjata api terdengar, membuat Daiki mengerang dan jatuh ke dekapan Satsuki.

"Da-Dai- _chan_?!" jerit Satsuki.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Putri," Daiki palsu muncul ke hadapan mereka berdua, masih menodongkan senjata. "Aominecchi belum mati, aku hanya menembak perutnya."

Satsuki geram mendengar ucapan si Daiki palsu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Kenapa kau membohongiku?!"

Satsuki memukul dada si Daiki palsu sekuat tenaga tapi Daiki palsu justru tertawa, pukulan Satsuki hanya seperti debar jantung baginya. Si pirang yang mengaku sebagai Aomine Daiki itu meraih pergelangan tangan Satsuki dan mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat.

Satsuki meronta dan tangannya seperti mati rasa.

"Aku benci orang-orang yang bergerak tidak perlu. Bukankah lebih baik kau diam?" Daiki palsu mendorongnya ke pilar dan mencekiknya dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur.

"Kalian semua sama saja," Daiki palsu memainkan tangannya di leher Satsuki. "Kau, ayahmu, dan si Ahomine ini."

Daiki palsu melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Daiki tapi Daiki berhasil menangkisnya.

"Uh, Ryouta," Daiki mencengkram pergelangan kaki si Daiki palsu, Ryouta. "Lepaskan dia."

Ryouta tertawa dan melayangkan kakinya yang satu lagi, melepaskan cekikannya dari Satsuki, dan menghantam Daiki yang kesulitan bergerak. Satsuki terhempas dan sesak napas.

Ryouta menarik kerah Daiki, membuat Daiki terpaksa berdiri dan disudutkan Ryouta pada tembok pilar.

"Kau seharusnya tak ikut campur dalam urusan ini, Aomine," Ryouta berucap sambil menekan leher Daiki. "Bukannya seharusnya kau berjaga di sel Momoi-san?"

Daiki meronta dan berhasil melepas cekikan Ryouta dengan meninju rusuk Ryouta sampai pria berambut pirang itu jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

Daiki meraih tangan Satsuki dan kembali mengajaknya berlari cepat, menghindari Ryouta yang sanggup menahan rasa sakit dari tulang rusuknya yang mungkin retak. Satu pistol semi-otomatis disiagakan di tangan kanan Daiki. Di belakang Daiki, Satsuki sudah terengah-engah. Berlari dengan sepatu dengan hak setinggi 7 sentimeter membuat harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih banyak lagi (Daiki tidak kira-kira ketika mengajak seorang gadis dengan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi untuk berlari dengan kecepatan pelari sprint).

Satsuki hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan kakinya terus dipacu oleh Daiki yang berlari tidak kira-kira sampai akhirnya dia jatuh dan terkilir.

Mau tidak mau, Daiki berhenti berlari dan mengecek kondisi gadis itu.

"Sakit?"

Satsuki mengangkat wajahnya yang cemong dari tanah, memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Daiki berdecak dan segera menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Belum betul posisi gadis itu di punggungnya, Daiki sudah berbalik dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah si pirang yang terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya.

DOR!

"Patah rusuk tak akan menghalangiku untuk menghentikanmu, Aominecchi." kata Ryouta seingit.

"Kau busuk, Kise. Kau menerima perintah yang salah." ucap Daiki sambil mendorong pelatuk senjata apinya.

DOR!

Lagi satu peluru dimuntahkan dan Ryouta berhasil menghindar dengan cepat, meski tangannya tetap menjadi sasaran. Memanfaatkan situasi Ryouta yang sudah kepayahan untuk berdiri, Daiki segera menggendong Satsuki dan kembali berlari.

.

.

.

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **"LIGHT"**

 **Author : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Daiki menjatuhkan Satsuki dari punggungnya secara tidak berperasaan dan Satsuki jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Satsuki meringis dan memukul kaki Daiki.

"Bodoh! Sakit tahu!"

Daiki tidak merespon, masih sibuk mengatur napas dan menyapu keringatnya.

Merasa dihiraukan, Satsuki berusaha berdiri sendiri, namun kaki kanan Satsuki tidak bisa diajak berkoordinasi dan Satsuki jatuh kembali. Bukannya menolong, Daiki justru menertawakan Satsuki.

"Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri." ucap Daiki sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bertingkah sok keren setelah melihat teman masa kecilnya itu merengut sambil mengutuk dia.

"Nggak mau! Tanganmu bau mesiu!" tolak Satsuki sambil menepis tangan Daiki. Daiki mendengus dan mengangkat gadis itu sampai ke kursi terdekat dan mendudukkannya di sana.

Satsuki menunduk, menatap gaun cocktail merah jambunya yang sudah koyak disana-sini, dikait kawat atau paku saat dibawa berlari dengan kecepatan kilat Daiki dari stasiun tak terpakai itu sampai di salah satu halte bis yang alamatnya tak dikenali Satsuki. Dia tidak tahu jika Daiki akan melakukan itu padanya, bersedia membawanya berlari dan melindunginya dari pria bernama Ryouta.

"Kau tahu, kau cukup berat- ADUH!" Belum apa-apa, tulang kering Daiki sudah bercumbu dengan ujung sepatu Satsuki. Satsuki merengut lagi, tidak diterima dikatai berat padahal kekurangan makan setiap hari demi mengirit uang.

"Kakimu bisa digerakkan?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki menggeleng. Dia mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya lalu meringis perih.

"Si Kise konyol itu mengajakmu makan, 'ya?"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau percaya padanya begitu saja?"

"..."

Satsuki diam. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. Dia menggaruk-garuk bagian rok gaun cocktailnya.

"Satsuki, jawab." tuntut Daiki.

"Aku amnesia!" sembur Satsuki. Satsuki menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu?" Daiki bertanya kembali.

Satsuki menggeleng, menolak menjawab. Daiki menghela napas. "Cerita padaku ketika kau sudah siap, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Dai- _chan_."

Daiki tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sudah lama tidak dipanggil seperti itu dan rasanya lucu mengingat suara Satsuki yang masih saya terdengar manis di telinganya.

Daiki berjongkok di depan Satsuki lalu melepas sepatu Satsuki perlahan-lahan.

"Kau akan membiarkanku bertelanjang kaki?" Satsuki bertanya ketika Daiki meletakkan sepasang sepatu mahal itu di sebelah Satsuki. "Kalau kau memaksaku untuk memakai sepatumu yang besar itu, aku akan menolak dari sekarang!"

Daiki memutar matanya sambil berdecak sebal. "Kugendong. Puas?" Daiki melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas kepala Satsuki. "Pakai. Perjalanan kita sampai ke stasiun yang satunya lagi agak jauh dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti Kise dan kawanannya akan datang dan membuat kita lari-lari lagi."

Satsuki mengambil jaket tersebut dan mengenakannya dengan cepat, berkat ddara musim semi masih terasa dingin. "Hei, Dai- _chan_ ,"

"Apa?"

Satsuki meneguk ludahnya. "Apa kau Aomine Daiki yang sungguhan?"

Daiki membuang napasnya berat dan memutar kelereng biru matanya. "Iya. Kau masih belum percaya?"

Satsuki terdiam kembali.

"Untuk sementara aku harus membebat kakimu," kata Aomine dan matanya melirik lapisan teratas gaun cocktail Satsuki. Menyadari seringai dan tatapan dari sepasang manik azure itu, Satsuki segera menyilangkan tangannya di atas rok gaunnya itu.

"Jangan! Meskipun ini pemberian penculik, gaun ini mahal tahu!"

"Heh, kau mau kakimu bengkak lalu infeksi?" Daiki membalas, sedikit menakut-nakuti Satsuki. "Sekarang diam dan berhenti protes."

Tangan Daiki dengan cekatan merobek lapisan pertama bagian rok gaun Satsuki menjadi helaian kain yang cukup panjang untuk membebat kaki Satsuki yang terkilir.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Dai- _chan_?" Satsuki bertanya saat Daiki mulai membebat kakinya. Daiki hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin konsentrasinya pecah dan menyakiti kaki Satsuki lagi.

"Apa kau yang menguntitku kemarin, di asrama?"

Daiki menghentikan gerakannya. "Ya. Tepatnya, bukan menguntit, tetapi mengawasimu."

"He? Bukannya kontrak pengawasmu sudah dicabut saat aku berumur dua belas, 'ya? Saat kau memutuskan untuk pamit dariku?"

"Aku mengawasimu bukan karena masih terikat dengan kontrak," jawab Daiki. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau amnesia? Kenapa kau bisa ingat soal kontrak?"

Satsuki memincingkan matanya. "Dai- _chan_ mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Daiki nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ayahmu ditahan, bukan?"

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa pria yang hampir saja menculikmu itu?" Daiki bertanya dan Satsuki hanya menggeleng.

"Dia Kise Ryouta, utusan dari salah satu divisi gelap di Departemen Pertahanan yang bertugas untuk menculikmu untuk menutup mulut ayahmu."

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Ayahmu ditahan bukan karena kasus penyelewengan dana atau korupsi atau apapun itu,"

Satsuki mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Ayahmu ditahan karena mengetahui kemana uang lebih yang mengalir di Departemen Pertahanan. Uang itu adalah uang yang menggerakkan sebuah divisi gelap di Departemen Pertahanan," ungkap Aomine sambil menyimpul bebat di pergelangan kaki Satsuki. "Divisi gelap ini tak boleh diketahui masyarakat. Departemen Pertahanan baru terdeteksi memiliki pengeluaran uang berlebih setelah divisi gelap tersebut tidak sengaja memunculkan diri ke masyarakat."

"Lalu, apa urusannya dengan ayahku? Bukannya lebih baik divisi gelap seperti itu dimusnahkan karena tidak resmi?" tanya Satsuki.

Daiki menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak bisa begitu. Divisi harus tetap ada, mau tidak mau. Karena divisi ini juga memberi pendapatan lebih kepada pejabat-pejabat di Departemen Pertahanan. Petugas-petugas di divisi itu harus menjaga, ralat, melindungi para teroris atau penjahat demi mendapat uang. Dan uang jasa mereka yang besar itu 40% masuk ke dompet pejabat Departemen Pertahanan."

"Tu-tunggu! Jadi, Departemen Pertahanan melindungi teroris yang seharusnya dibasmi, begitu?!"

"Yup. Ironis sekali, bukan?" kata Aomine getir. "Kau pikir, masih ada yang hal yang murni di dunia ini?" Daiki lalu tertawa sinis.

"Jadi, seandainya ayah memberitahu kebenarannya, divisi itu akan ditutup dan segala macam hal buruk akan terjadi ke Departemen Pertahanan? Lalu, untuk mengancam ayah, aku dijadikan sandera oleh divisi itu?"

Daiki mengangguk. "Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Daiki. "Ah, satu lagi. Kebetulan, aku juga bekerja di divisi gelap itu."

"EH?! Lalu, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?!"

Daiki menghela napas. "Ceritanya masih panjang. Sekarang, ayo pulang."

"Ke mana? Asramaku? Makhluk berjenis kelamin pria tidak diterima di sana."

Daiki mengangkat Satsuki ke punggungnya.

"Kau konyol. Kau lahir di Tokyo, 'kan? Kau harus kembali ke Tokyo kalau begitu."

"HEEE?!"

.

.

.

.

"Dai- _chan_ ," kata Satsuki, "masih jauh?"

Jelas Satsuki bertanya seperti itu. Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan dari gang ke gang bagai orang stress dan Satsuki merasa bosan juga mengantuk. Ingin tidur, tapi dia merasa tak enak pada Daiki yang terdengar sudah terengah-engah kecapekan. Jika Satsuki mengantuk, maka Daiki sudah pegal-pegal. Rompi antipeluru yang dikenakannya belum dilepas dan menambah beban yang ditimpakan ke tubuhnya.

"Oh ya, Dai- _chan_ belum menjelaskan soal kenapa kau menyelamatkanku," kata Satsuki.

"Harus cerita sekarang?"

"Kau ingin aku mati penasaran?" balas Satsuki sambil memukul Daiki sangat pelan dengan sepatunya.

"Kalau aku cerita, nanti kau tidur."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Daiki menghela napas. "Aku menyelamatkanmu karena menerima perintah dari atasanku yang mau memusnahkan divisi gelap itu. Sementara Kise, berada di pihak yang sebaliknya."

"Kenapa bisa ada kelompok yang pro untuk memusnahkan divisi gelap itu?"

"Sederhana saja," jawab Daiki sambil membetulkan posisi Satsuki di punggungnya. "Divisi itu sudah busuk. Divisi itu sudah tidak berjalan sesuai tujuan awal."

"Tujuan awal?"

"Tujuan awal divisi gelap itu untuk melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya saat melacak atau menangkap para teroris, karena tidak semua orang di Departemen Pertahanan berani terjun ke dalam situasi bahaya. Sayangnya, sekarang divisi gelap itu sudah berbelok menjadi pelindung teroris."

"Dan ayahku tahu soal itu?"

"Soal itu, ayahmu sudah lama mengetahuinya dan baru berani melaporkan setelah Kasamatsu- _san_ , atasanku, sudah menyatakan pro untuk memusnahkan divisi itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkanku? Dan kenapa Kise- _san_ bisa berada di pihak yang kontra?"

Daiki menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Masing-masing atasan, yang pro dan kontra, memilih anak buahnya masing-masing. Tetapi, untuk saat ini cuma aku yang ada dipihak pro. Menyedihkan, 'kan?"

"Kau tetap memihak untuk pro karena ada aku, 'kan?"

"..."

Daiki terdiam. Menunggu jawaban Daiki membuat Satsuki menguap.

"Jadi, betul karena aku?"

"Ah! Berisik, Satsuki!"

Satsuki tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daiki. "Terima kasih, Dai- _chan_. _Oyasumi_."

"SATSUKI! JANGAN TIDUR! SATSUKI!"

.

.

.

Satsuki membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan. Berusaha mengadaptasikan sinar matahari pagi dengan matanya yang masih berat. Bahunya terasa sedikit lebih berat dan bau mesiu juga keringat bercampur wangi kayu-kayuan maskulin tercium. Satsuki melirik ke arah bahunya dan menemukan Daiki tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Satsuki, tentunya secara tidak sadar.

Daiki terlihat nyenyak tertidur, meskipun posisi tidurnya pasti menimbulkan efek sakit saat nanti dia bangun.

Satsuki menggoyang bahunya. "Dai- _chan_! Bangun!"

Daiki melenguh, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Satsuki dan tertidur kembali dengan kepala menunduk. Satsuki tersenyum tipis, Daiki yang dikenalnya belum berubah.

Sesuatu di saku jaket Daiki yang dipakai Satsuki bergetar. Satsuki meraih benda persegi dengan berwarna biru tersebut, sebuah ponsel berwarna biru dengan layar yang menampilkan nama 'Kasamatsu' dengan sebelas digit angka di bawahnya.

"Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki mengguncang tubuh pria biru tua di sampingnya itu. "Dai- _chan_! Ada telepon!"

Daiki melenguh lagi dan matanya terbuka sedikit. "Ah, Satsuki, kau berisik sekali!"

Daiki menyambar ponselya dari tangan Satsuki dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" ucap Daiki sambil menguap dan mengusap matanya. "Oh, Kasamatsu- _san_!"

Daiki tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Satsuki, aku ke toilet sebentar. Di saku jaketku ada stungun, kalau ada yang macam-macam setrum saja. Kau tahu cara menggunakan stungun, 'kan?"

Daiki meninggalkan Satsuki dan berlari menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Satsuki menghela napas, menunggu Daiki kembali dari toilet. Terdengar pengumuman dari speaker yang mengumumkan kalau kereta akan segera sampai di stasiun Shinjuku sebentar lagi.

Sekembalinya Daiki dari toilet, Satsuki mendapati ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat tegang.

"Satsuki, ada perubahan rencana dari pusat," kata Daiki. "Aku harus segera ke Minato. Sepertinya, dari sini kau akan dijemput atasanku."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Kereta mulai melambat.

"Sepertinya, tidak. Aku-"

Mata Daiki menyipit dan membelalak seketika begitu kereta berhenti dan pintu gerbong terbuka. Di luar, tepat di antara kerumunan calon penumpang, berdiri Kise Ryouta yang sedang mengobrol dengan walkie-talkienya.

"Satsuki, naik ke punggungku! Sekarang!"

Belum Satsuki menyetujui, Daiki sudah mengangkatnya ke punggungnya dan berlari keluar.

"Dai- _chan_ , ada apa?!" tanya Satsuki ikut-ikutan panik.

"Sudah diam saja!"

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah peron pertama. Sejurus kemudian, stasiun diliputi kepanikan dan jerit histeris para calon penumpang. Speaker pengumuman berbunyi dan para petugas keamanan bergerak untuk mengevakuasi calon penumpang dan bahkan penumpang.

"Temanmu yang bernama Kise itu berhasil menyusul?!" pekik Satsuki. Daiki tak menyahut, dia berlari ikut ke dalam arus manusia yang hendak mengevakuasi diri.

"Mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin bergerak sendirian."

"Lalu dimana teman-teman Dai- _chan_?!"

"Sayangnya, aku cuma bergerak sendirian."

Saat arus manusia sudah mulai surut dan petugas sibuk mengevakuasi penumpang lainnya, Daiki tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan mengeluarkan senjatanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Ada apa, Dai- _chan_?" tanya Satsuki.

Daiki berlari kembali ke dalam stasiun, menerobos petugas yang berjaga. Daiki kembali ke peron dan menghentikan larinya tiba-tiba. Daiki berbalik perlahan.

Kise Ryouta berdiri di sana.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Kise," ucap Daiki dingin. "Dia tak akan kuserahkan padamu atau kelompokmu."

"Jangan munafik, Aominecchi," jawab Kise sinis. "Kau ingin institusi yang membesarkan kita, memberi kita makan selama belasan tahun, hancur begitu saja karena ayah perempuan itu?"

"Aominecchi, kita sudah terancam. Cinta masa kecil tak perlu diungkit-ungkit. Sekarang kau lebih memilih wanita daripada institusi yang membesarkan kita?"

"Diam!" teriak Daiki.

"Diam? Apa aku juga juga harus diam jika sebenarnya yang mencelakai ibu perempuan adalah kau?"

"Kubilang DIAM!" bentak Daiki. Senjatanya teracung ke arah Ryouta. "ITU CUMA KECELAKAAN!"

"Haha, kecelakaan apanya?" Tawa Ryouta mengejek. "Kau sengaja menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi gadis itu, 'kan? Karena kau punya dendam dengan ibu gadis itu."

"DIAM!"

"Hei, Satsuki, kau ingin ayahmu selamat, 'kan? Kau hanya perlu bersamaku sampai persidangan ayahmu selesai. Bukankah itu mudah?"

"Jangan kau coba-coba memprovokasi dia, pirang sialan!"

"Terimalah kenyataan, Aominecchi. Gadis itu akan membencimu setelah ini!"

Daiki menurunkan Satsuki yang bergetar di punggungnya.

"Satsuki, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia berbohong," dia berkata sambil mengguncang bahu gadis itu. Satsuki menggeleng. "SATSUKI, JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA!"

"Ayo, Satsuki," kata Ryouta sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau ingin ayahmu selamat, 'kan? Jika kau tetap ingin mengikuti dia, nyawa ayahmu akan kuhabisi. Kau ingin sebatang kara di dunia ini seperti dia?"

Satsuki melepaskan tangannya Daiki. Daiki hendak menariknya kembali tapi Satsuki menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Satsuki! Kembali! Jangan dengarkan dia!"

Satsuki menghiraukan Daiki dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju Ryouta. Satu tangannya disembunyikan di saku jaketnya. Ryouta tersenyum, menyambut kedatangan Satsuki.

"Gadis pintar." ucapnya, entah memuji atau malah menghina.

Satsuki tiba-tiba limbung dan Ryouta segera menangkapnya.

"AKHHH!" erang Ryouta dengan tubuh mengejang. Ryouta jatuh bersamaan dengan Satsuki di atasnya yang memegang stungun yang masih menyala.

Daiki melongo macam orang bodoh.

"Dai- _chan_ masih utang satu penjelasan padaku," kata Satsuki sambil mematikan stungun tersbut. "Jadi, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **Wahhh, saya tau ini maksa banget. Tapi biarlah, biar AoMomo berlayar dan terbang ke stratosfer dengan indah.**

 **Maaf lama update /sungkem/ Makasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow. Makasih banget /bungkuk 90 derajat/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review/kritik/saran ditunggu!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daiki memiliki ingatan buruk soal orang tuanya. Tidak seperti Satsuki yang tumbuh di keluarga bahagia dengan kasih sayang dan cintanya melimpah-setidaknya sampai ia berusia tiga belas tahun, Daiki tumbuh dibawah forsiran dan siksaan fisik dan mental.

Daiki tak akan pernah bisa lupa setiap latihan bertahan hidup yang dilakukannya setiap puncak musim dingin, di pedalaman hutan, untuk memenuhi perintah sang ayah yang seorang militer yang keras: Demi menghindari pukulan tongkat kayu dan libasan ikat pinggang, tentunya.

Atau latihan bertahan hidup lainnya yang dilakukan disetiap puncak musim yang menyiksa, bahkan di musim pancaroba dengan serangan hujan yang bisa tidak berhenti selama seminggu lamanya.

Daiki enggan mengingat bagaimana sulitnya untuk melakukan hal sesederhana bernapas karena gagal memenuhi perintah sang ayahanda, yang harus terus bertahan hidup bersama Daiki setelah istrinya- ibunda Daiki-mati di meja persalinan setelah melahirkan Daiki ke dunia ini.

"Hei, Dai- _chan_ ,"

Panggilan lembut Satsuki membuyarkan lamunan pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu.

"Apa, Satsuki?" tanya Daiki sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Satsuki yang masih setia beristirahat di punggungnya setelah nyaris dua jam berjalan menuju pusat kota. Matahari mulai merangkak ke atas kepala, memberi panas yang tak begitu menyengat tapi tetap membuat Daiki pening tidak keruan. Mungkin efek kelelahan dan salah tidur di kereta.

"Apa kita tak bisa menginap di suatu penginapan? Motel misalnya? Harganya, 'kan, murah," sahut Satsuki. "Dai- _chan_ mulai pucat. Aku khawatir."

"Duh, Satsuki," Helaan napas berat meluncur dari mulut Daiki. "Biar kujelaskan sesuatu padamu. Pertama, aku tak punya uang lebih untuk menyewakanmu sebuah motel walau hanya untuk semalam, uangku hanya cukup untuk membelikan kita berdua makanan layak sampai besok. Dua, kita harus mengejar waktu. Persidangan ayahmu akan dilakukan kurang dari 48 jam lagi dan sebelum waktu itu datang, aku, maksudku, timku harus memastikanmua aman dari tangan Wakamatsu dan kelompoknya. Tiga, jangan khawatirkan aku. Lebih baik khawatirkan kakimu yang sudah bengkak itu."

"Dasar sok," ejek Satsuki sambil memukulkan sepatunya ke dada Daiki pelan, memancing tawa kecil pada pria berkulit tan itu. "Lagipula, siapa Wakamatsu?"

"Wakamatsu, Ketua Divisi Dua di Departemen Pertahanan, kelompok yang kontra soal pembubaran kelompok rahasia," terang Daiki sambil membetulkan posisi Satsuki di punggungnya. "Ingat kalau aku bergerak sendirian? Inilah alasanku menolak penggunaan kartu kredit, Satsuki. Aku takut terlacak."

Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan begitu saja penjelasan Daiki.

"Di depan sana ada minimarket," Daiki menunjuk minimarket yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari mereka. "Kita istirahat sebentar di sana. Kau setuju?"

Satsuki mengangguk kencang dan Daiki mempercepat langkahnya. Satsuki menoleh sekilas dan melihat kelebatan kuning dari balik sebuah gang di belakangnya.

Ah, mungkin Satsuki mungkin cuma berkhayal.

.

.

.

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Chapter 3 "Light"

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Daiki menurunkan Satsuki dari punggungnya, mendudukkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu di bangku yang disediakan di depan minimarket.

"Kopi atau teh?" tawar Daiki sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Terserah." jawab Satsuki sambil meringis kesakitan akibat kakinya yang bengkak.

"Kakimu sudah bengkak," Daiki berjongkok dan memeriksakan kaki Satsuki. "Menurut prosedur seharusnya aku mengompres kakimu terlebih dahulu baru membebatnya. Aku akan beli es sekalian, kau tunggu di sini."

Daiki meluncur masuk ke dalam minimarket, meninggalkan Satsuki yang meringis-ringis kesakitan akibat pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak dan biru.

Dalam hati, Satsuki menggerutu, menyumpahi Daiki yang tidak kira-kira mengajak seorang gadis berlari dengan sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi yang menjadi alas kaki. Memikirkan Daiki membuat Satsuki teringat dengan ucapan si Daiki palsu, Kise Ryouta, tentang fakta di balik kecelakaan yang membuat ia menderita dan ibunya tewas seketika.

Satsuki menguap kelelahan. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, Satsuki jika barusan ia melihat helaian rambut pirang dari di balik tembok pemisah minimarket dan toko di sebelahnya.

Ingin hati Satsuki memeriksa, namun pergelangan kakinya yang terluka memaksanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Satsuki kembali melamun. Nyaris ditarik ke dalam lembah pemikirannya sendiri, sekotak susu tersodor ke arah Satsuki- menarik atensi si gadis serba pink itu-membuyarkan lamunan Satsuki secepat kilat.

Satsuki menerima susu dengan senang hati. Tak lupa ia berterima kasih pada penjaga semasa kecilnya itu.

"Jangan sungkan. Sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu dan memastikanmu aman." jawab Daiki dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah berkulit tan dengan sedikit bekas luka.

Satsuki ikut tersenyum meski matanya sedang menilik inci demi inci teman semasa kecilnya itu. Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, Daiki spontan meraba wajahnya-mencari kira-kira dimana letak kesalahan di wajahnya sehingga Satsuki menatap sebegitu instens.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Daiki yang segera dijawab oleh gelengan singkat Satsuki.

Daiki berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Duh, Satsuki, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku untuk mengobati luka yang satu ini," Daiki meletakkan sepotong es di pelipisnya dan menyodorkan kantung es di tangannya pada Satsuki. "Kompres kakimu. Nanti kalau ketemu klinik, akan kita obati. Kau setuju?"

Satsuki mengangangguk dan meletakkan kantung es tersebut di atas pergelangan kakinya yang tengah beristirahat di bangku tunggu.

"Dai- _chan_ ," kata Satsuki yang segera menarik atensi Daiki, "Apa benar kata Kise-san soal... soal kau yang menabrak ibuku itu?"

"Kau percaya?"

Satsuki berpaling, menghindari tatapan tak senang dari sepasang bolamata beriris biru kelam milik Daiki.

"A-aku tidak tahu," gagap Satsuki. "Semuanya terlalu buram. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya."

Daiki tergelak dan telapak tangan besarnya mengusap pucuk kepala Satsuki.

Untuk suatu alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan Satsuki, usapan Daiki di pucuk kepalanya seolah memberi rasa proteksi, memberi ketenangan dan rasa hangat pada jiwa Satsuki sepi. Tanpa sadar, wajah Satsuki mematri senyum dan tangannya menggapai telapak tangan Daiki, menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Kelebatan memori hinggap di kepala Satsuki. Serpihan memori yang hilang karena benturan, kembali ke permukaan, mengingatkan Satsuki saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Daiki kecil.

Sementara Daiki yang terkejut melihat Satsuki yang menggenggam erat telapak tangannya dengan sepasang tangan berbalut kulit pucatnya itu hanya bisa menggenggam balik tangan Satsuki yang jauh lebih kecil dan lebih kurus dari miliknya, memberikan sang gadis malang sedikit sokongan meski hanya lewat genggaman tangan.

"Jangan marah, Satsuki," Daiki berkata, dengan suara rendah yang tak biasa.

"Soal ibumu itu, Kise benar. Dia tak berbohong."

Satsuki terkesiap. Genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Daiki yang berbau mesiu melonggar.

Daiki membunuh ibunya. Daiki yang sudah membuat ibunda Satsuki pergi terlebih dari muka bumi, saat kondisi sedang kacau-kacaunya, meninggalkan Satsuki dengan trauma dan amnesia juga ayahnya yang hina.

"Tapi kenapa, Dai- _chan_?"

Bolamata Satsuki sudah berkaca-kaca, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai bulir air mata turun dan membasahi wajah kusut nan pucatnya.

Ia tak bisa percaya. Orang yang dua puluh empat jam terakhir dipercayainya bisa menjaganya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuat nyawa ibunya melayang dan pergi dari dunia ini.

Daiki bungkam, netra biru tuanya enggan menatap sepasang bolamata fuchsia Satsuki yang sudah berkaca-kaca dengan pupil melebar. Satsuki melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menurunkan kakinya yang bengkak dari kursi dan bergeser pelan-pelan, membuat jarak dengan Daiki yang sedang mematung.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, Satsuki," Daiki berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin. "Aku awalnya tidak ingin menabrak ibumu! Kami hanya butuh kesaksian ibumu dan kami terpaksa memboikot jalan! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ibumu akan melewati pembatas, bersedia kejar-kejaran denganku, lalu berhenti tiba-tiba dan aku tak bisa menghindar untuk tak menabrak mobil kalian!"

Satsuki menggelengkan kepala. Ingatannya samar, dia tak bisa memvalidasi kebenaran dari cerita Daiki. Daiki berasal dari organisasi yang sedang mengancam keselamatan ayahnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun anggota dari organisasi ini yang bisa Satsuki percayai. Satsuki sudah menghapus kepercayaannya pada Daiki sekalipun. Persetan dengan fakta kalau dahulu Satsuki sangat menyayangi pria yang terpaut usia empat tahun dengannya itu.

Satsuki tak bisa percaya pada siapapun untuk saat ini. Hanya dirinya, dan cuma dirinya yang bisa dia percayai saat ini.

Satsuki pelan-pelan bangkit, menjatuhkan kantung es di pergelangan kakinya dan mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Satsuki," Tangan Daiki berusaha menggapai Satsuki yang semakin menjauh dengannya.

"Jangan mendekat. DAI- _CHAN_ TIDAK BOLEH MENDEKAT!" jerit Satsuki memperingatkan. Tangan Daiki ditepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Satsuki!" Daiki berseru, masih berusaha menggapai gadis itu dan menenangkannya. "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, oke?"

"Tidak!" Satsuki menolak. "Dai- _chan_ lebih baik mundur. Dai- _chan_ lebih baik mengikuti jalan Kise-san dan berhenti melindungiku atas inisiatif Dai- _chan_ sendiri. Dai- _chan_ pergi saja."

"Tidak bisa!"

"DAI- _CHAN_ PERGI! PERGI JAUH DARIKU!" Satsuki menjerit. "Pergi saja, Dai- _chan_. Kumohon? Aku bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri."

Daiki mengerang, tangannya terkepal, dan rahangnya mengeras, "Satsuki, kalau kau berpikir untuk menyerahkan diri kepada kelompok sialan itu, kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku menyesal sudah mengenalmu, Dai- _chan_ ," Satsuki tersenyum sedih. "Ibuku benar soal setiap hal buruk yang ada pada dirimu."

Daiki melotot tak percaya. Ingatan perlakuan semena-mena ibu Satsuki terbayang dalam benaknya. Setiap bunyi pukulan benda tumpul yang menghantam tubuh kecilnya saat itu, bergema dalam telinganya. Daiki juga mengingat setiap umpatan, cacian, makian, dan kutukan, yang dilontarkan wanita cantik dengan rambut merah jambu yang tersanggul manis di kepalanya, setiap kali Daiki berbuat salah. Kata-kata yang tak pantas didengar sejak ia pertama kali dipekerjakan sebagai penjaga Satsuki. Acap kali, Daiki diperlakukan baik seperti diberi es krim, diberi uang, dan diperbolehkan beristirahat, dengan syarat bahwa ia bisa menjaga Satsuki tanpa menangis.

Hanya Satsuki kecil, bocah berusia enam tahun, yang bisa membuat Daiki mengukir senyum karena tawa cempreng gadis kecil itu. Hanya Satsuki yang peduli dengan dirinya, yang bisa dengan mudah menemukan setiap luka yang sudah disembunyikan Daiki susah payah, yang bersedia memberinya kotak obat dan menempelkan plester setiap kali ada goresan di wajah Daiki sambil tersenyum dan mengecup tempat dimana lukanya tertoreh. Satsuki tidak akan segan memeluknya, menempel sepanjang hari dengan dirinya yang menyedihkan.

Satsuki adalah satu-satunya yang menganggapnya berharga, menganggapnya manusia. Cuma Satsuki yang bisa mau menangisi saat ia melihat datang ke rumah setiap pagi dengan sebelah bola matanya membengkak sebesar bola, pipi lebam, bibir koyak, dan jalan yang timpang. Setiap kali ia melihat Satsuki menangis karena dirinya, Daiki selalu merasa bersalah. Dia seharusnya melindungi gadis itu, membuatnya bahagia.

Ia tak tahu hal-hal buruk apa saja yang sudah diceritakan ibunda Satsuki pada puterinya. Sebutan sampah dan penjahat adalah kemungkinan terbesar karena itulah kenyataannya.

Daiki hanyalah secuil sampah yang tidak berharga. Ayahnya membina dirinya sejak kecil untuk menjadi tentara ilegal, di bawah nama sebuah institusi gelap yang juga mengembangkan program ilegal tersebut. Dia tidak berharga di mata siapapun. Mati pun ia tak akan ada yang peduli.

Coba tebak berapa kali ia terjebak dalam situasi mematikan? Terserang pneumonia, _heatshock_ , dehidrasi, dan kelaparan berminggu-minggu lamanya? Jika bukan karena Pelatih Imayoshi, Daiki bisa saja mati diusia belia.

Ibu Satsuki benar mengenai kata penjahat untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Ibu Satsuki mengetahui jika diusia sepuluh, diusia yang sama saat Daiki diperkerjakan sebagai penjaga Satsuki, Daiki sudah membunuh seorang dewasa demi menamatkan tesnya. Atau soal Daiki yang mencuri uang demi membeli penganan untuk mengganjal perutnya saat uang bekal dari institusi sudah habis untuk berobat.

Daiki hanyalah sampah dan penjahat. Bagian terburuk dari satu populasi manusia. Yang sama sekali tak berharga dan pantas dimusnahkan.

Selama ini Satsukilah alasan mengapa akal sehat masih melekat pada Daiki. Satsukilah yang membuat Daiki percaya bahwa di muka bumi yang kejam ini ada seseorang yang mau menganggapnya berharga, mengganggapnya sebagai manusia dan bukan sebagai alat pembunuh. Satsukilah cahaya di kehidupan gelap Daiki.

Dua puluh empat jam terakhir, sejak dirinya dan Satsuki bertemu, mereka berdua melekat seolah mereka tak akan terpisah oleh sebuah perintah lagi. Daiki begitu menikmati setiap detik ia berada di dekat Satsuki. Satsuki memberinya afeksi pada jiwanya beku tanpa kasih sayang dan Daiki tak akan segan memberi proteksi pada gadis itu walau harus nyawa taruhannya.

Mengingat bahwa Daiki sudah empat tahun lamanya ia menjaga Satsuki dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap aktivitas sang sumber cahaya yang kian meredup dari hari ke hari. Tiada lagi senyum secerah dan sehangat mentari pagi. Sejak saat itu Daiki hanya bisa melihat senyum palsu dan tawa sedih yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu semenjak ayahnya masuk hotel prodeo dan ibunya meninggal, membuat hati Daiki berdesir.

Apa yang selama ini dirasakan gadis itu semenjak keluarganya hancur berantakan? Apa gadis itu merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Daiki yang semenjak kecil tak lagi bisa merasakan kasih sayang? Apa Satsuki merasakan rasanya tumbuh besar tanpa orang tua, seperti apa yang dialami Daiki dahulu?

Mungkin tidak. Satsuki masih memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik, setidaknya.

"Satsuki, dengar..." Daiki tercekat saat ia mengangkat kepala dan menemukan sudah Satsuki menangis tersedu dihadapannya. Wajah pucatnya dilelehi air mata, membuat wajah cantik Satsuki yang cemong oleh debu dan sedikit darah semakin kotor.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan nyawa ayah, Dai- _chan_ ," kata Satsuki lemah disela tangisnya. "Aku akan menyembunyikan kebenarannya, Dai- _chan_. Aku tidak akan mati di tangan mereka, 'kan? Dai- _chan_ akan tetap memiliki atap untuk berlindung jika aku disandera mereka, bukan? Ayah pasti akan melindungiku."

"KAU PIKIR, DIA TAHU DIMANA TEMPAT KITA SEKARANG, SATSUKI?!"

"Aku disini, Aominecchi,"

Daiki memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, melotot tak percaya. Kise Ryouta muncul dari balik dinding pembatas minimarket dengan toko di sebelahnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangannya memegang sepucuh senjata api laras pendek dengan angkuh, memperlihatkan caranya mengintimidasi Daiki yang masih menganga tak percaya.

"Senang melihatmu, Aominecchi," kata Ryouta mengejek. "Kau pikir kau bisa bergerak begitu cepat dengan seorang gadis lemah dan menyedihkan di punggungmu? Biar kutebak, kau bahkan sudah kehabis peluru untuk senjatamu, benar kan?"

'Senjata pun sudah tidak ada, sialan.' Daiki menimpali keki dalam hati.

"Hai, _mademoiselle_ ," Ryouta mengarahkan moncong senjata ke arah pelipis Satsuki. Satsuki tak bisa menolak saat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan kala moncong dingin senjata api laras pendek itu menyentuh pelipisnya. "Katakan, pada siapa sekarang kau akan berpihak? Aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu atau dia yang akan menghabisi nyawa ayahmu?"

"Kau bilang apa?!" Daiki ingin membantah tapi suara serak Satsuki memotong kalimatnya.

"Apa aku akan mati jika ayah memberitahu soal kebenaran grup kalian di meja hijau nanti?"

Ryouta terkikik, "Oh, kita lihat saja soal itu. Jika ayahmu mengacuhkan ancaman kami kau selesai. Mengerti, _mademoiselle_?"

Satsuki mengangguk lemah. Dengan langkah pincang, ia berjalan mundur ke belakang punggung Ryouta.

"Satsuki..."

Satsuki menggeleng, menatap Daiki takut-takut.

Daiki mengerang. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih dan rahangnya mengeras seiring giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Daiki kalah. Tidak ada opsi lain di tangannya pada saat ini. Satsuki sudah memilih ikut dengan Ryouta, dan Daiki hanya bergerak seorang diri di lapangan tanpa seorang pun kawan yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Daiki sekarang mempertanyakan dimana pasukan bantuan yang dijanjikan Kasamatsu untuk mengamankan Satsuki.

Ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Tanpa melepas pandang dari Ryouta yang menyeringai angkuh dan Satsuki yang sesenggukan di bawah ancaman moncong pistol Ryouta, dengan berat hati Daiki mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

/"Aomine, kau bersama target?"/

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Kasamatsu yang diharapkan datang untuk menyelamatkan situasi akhirnya terdengar dari pengeras suara di ponselnya. Setidaknya, satu perintah Kasamatsu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan situasi dan kondisi sekarang, begitulah pikir Daiki.

"Y-Ya, Pak," jawab Daiki sembari melirik-lirik Satsuki yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Ryouta. "Target aman bersama saya."

Daiki mengutuk mulutnya atas kebohongannya barusan. Tak dinyana, Ryouta menertawakan dirinya keras-keras dan satu tatapan membunuh dilayangkan Daiki sebagai balasan.

/"Misi dibatalkan. Lepaskan target perlindungan. Kembali ke markas."/

Ingin rasanya Daiki menjatuhkan ponselnya, seperti yang ia lihat di televisi, begitu mendengar kabar buruk seperti ini.

Kasamatsu yang bijaksana tidak mungkin akan menurunkan perintah seperti ini. Kasamatsu yang kasar, keras kepala, dan begitu menjunjung tinggi keadilan tak mungkin membatalkan misi. Membiarkan penjahat berkeliaran sama sekali bukan ideologinya.

Pasti ada yang salah, Daiki yakin itu.

"Ulangi perintah, Pak."

/"Misi dibatalkan. Lepaskan target perlindungan. Kembali ke markas."/

Suara Kasamatsu di telepon semakin bulat dan tegas saat pria itu mengulangi perintahnya. Daiki melotot tak percaya.

"Tapi apa alasannya, Pak?" sembur Daiki emosi.

/"Kita sudah kalah. Kembali ke markas. Ada tugas lain yang bisa kau kerjakan. Jangan membantah, Aomine Daiki."/

Sambungan pun terputus tanpa sempat Daiki menjawab.

Atas perintah Kasamatsu, Daiki kalah dari persaingannya. Daiki sudah kalah telak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia kalah, membiarkan rivalnya juga menang untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin Ryouta benar, selama ini Daikilah yang menghalang-halangi sinar Ryouta. Terbukti begitu Ryouta berpaling dan memiliki jalannya sendiri, Ryouta segera memenangkan persaingan mereka. Dia berhasil mempertahankan instusi yang sudah membesarkan mereka berdua, sebagai wujud bakti dan pengabdian dirinya pada institusi yang mau menerima sampah seperti mereka.

Daiki memang tak tahu diri, membelot pada institusi yang bersedia membiayai hidupnya selama belasan tahun lamanya. Bertindak sok heroik, sok menjadi superhero yang menjungung tinggi keadilan dan segala omong kosong fiksional lainnya.

Tapi... tunggu.

Daiki mulai mencerna berbagai kejadian semenjak ia diperintahkan untuk menjaga Satsuki.

Dimana-mana selalu ada Ryouta, seolah-olah si pirang itu bisa membaca semua arah Daiki bergerak. Bahkan si Ryouta yang baru pertama kali bergerak tanpa arahan dirinya yang sudah lebih senior, bisa menggertak Daiki dengan menculik Satsuki dari pandangannya.

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryouta yang tertawa-tawa, terang-terangan mengejek dirinya yang sudah kalah telak.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu, Kise?" Daiki bertanya dengan nada rendah sarat akan ancaman.

"Kau tak akan percaya, Daiki," kata Ryouta merendahkan lawan bicaranya. "Kau tahu? Saat ini, hanya kau yang bergerak pro untuk menghancurkan institusi kita."

Hati Daiki berdenyut sakit, begitu nyeri, hingga Daiki sulit bernapas.

Sendiri?

Ah, Daiki mengerti sekarang.

Dia benar-benar sudah kalah. Sekarang ia cuma sendirian, tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

"Kasamatsu- _san_? Kasamatsu- _san_ juga sudah kontra, bukan?" Daiki mengepalkan tangannya, menyadari kebodohannya yang luar biasa.

Daiki tertawa dengan mata terpejam, menahan derai air mata yang sudah menumpuk sejak lama.

Ia begitu bodoh. Begitu tolol mau mempercayai orang yang pernah menginjak dirinya ke tanah, menendangnya bak seonggok sampah.

Daiki sangat munafik, ternyata.

"Mengaku kalah, Aomine?" hina Ryouta. "Selamat datang di dunia kekalahan yang suram."

Daiki tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi saat terdengar bunyi letusan peluru keluar dari laras senjata, Daiki merasa kakinya begitu nyeri, Satsuki yang menjerit memanggil namanya, dan dunia gelap seketika di matanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **MAAF BANGET LAMA UPDATENYAAAAAA~**

 **SUDAH LAMA UPDATE GAJE PULA. YAA, BUNUH SAYA SAJA /DOR**

 **MAKASIH YANG BUAT YANG DI CHAPPIE KEMAREN SUDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK~ AKU CINTA KALIAN, MUAH! /matikamu**

 **Apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib Satsuki? Apa yang terjadi sama Daiki selanjutnya? Apa Daiki bakal terus disiksa sama author kampret ini?**

 **Oke, tunggu kelanjutannya!~**

.

.

.

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Light"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Satsuki menghela napas di sepanjang jalan. Matanya terus memandang keluar jendela kaca limusin yang membawanya. Satsuki ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan dadanya sesak. Semuanya hanya karena ulah seseorang: Aomine Daiki.

"Kau memikirkan si bodoh itu?" Ryouta bertanya setelah ia mengakhiri teleponnya.

Ryouta menatap sosok gadis di sebelahnya. Rambut merah jambunya berantakan, tergerai kusut tak menentu. Beruntung, jepitan kupu-kupu bening seharga ribuan yen itu juga masih menempel di sisi kiri kepala Satsuki. Gaun cocktailnya juga sudah koyak dan Ryouta mendapati bagian rok yang terkoyak itu di pergelangan kaki Satsuki.

Tak mendapat sahutan apapun dari Satsuki memaksa Ryouta untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba sabar.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Ryouta mendapat jawaban, "Bukan urusanmu.", yang dingin juga datar.

Ryouta tertawa remeh. Gadis yang setengah jam lalu memutuskan untuk mengikut jalannya kini seperti sedang menyesali keputusannya. Ryouta menghina betapa labilnya jiwa Satsuki dalam hati.

"Kau tak ingin ayahmu selamat?"

Satsuki mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeraskan rahang. Dia tak suka pertanyaan itu. Lagipula, pertanyaan lelaki itu retoris. Anak mana coba yang tak mau menyelamatkan ayahnya sendiri?

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Ayah."

"Terdengar tidak serius," goda Ryouta lalu cekikikan. Satsuki tak bisa menolak untuk mendelik sebagai balasannya. "Hai, Nona. Jangan macam-macam. Kau dan keputusanmu akan mempengaruhi nyawa ayahmu. Jadi, jangan main-main."

"Aku tidak main-main," elak Satsuki. "Seharusnya, kalianlah yang berhenti mempermainkan hidup orang lain."

"Kau bilang apa?" Ryouta bertanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Kau," balas Satsuki dengan nada dan tatapan menantang sembari melayangkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk ujung hidung Ryouta, "berhenti mempermainkan hidup orang lain."

"Aku tidak mempermainkamu!" bentak Ryouta tidak terima hingga Satsuki terlonjak ketakutan. "Si idiot itu yang mempermainkanmu! Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau semua opsi yang kuberikan padamu adalah opsi dengan hasil yang pasti?!" Dan kaca jendela di samping Satsuki menjadi sasaran tinju lelaki itu.

Satsuki takut. Satsuki merapatkan dirinya dengan pintu limusin, mencari jarak agar ia bisa menjauhi Ryouta yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. Tapi tak bisa. Sepasang mata beriris madu itu menatapnya nyalang dan penuh amarah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si keparat bajingan itu!" Ryouta mendesis penuh ancaman. "Kau harus ingat betapa brengseknya dia! Si keparat itu sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, ingat?!"

Hati Satsuki dicubit dengan fakta itu lagi. Fakta kalau Daikilah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan yang telah merengut nyawa ibunya juga ingatannya. Dan Satsuki hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Daiki juga yang membuat kasus ini muncul ke permukaan, membuat ayahmu jadi tahanan di penjara dengan tuduhan palsu." Ryouta menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu ia melihat ekspresi shock gadis di sebelahnya.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu soal itu, Nona?"

Satsuki menggeleng lemah. Dia betul-betul ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa ia begitu polos mempercayai Daiki?!

Dahulu, saat Satsuki masihlah seorang gadis belia dengan boneka beruang di tangan, ibunya sering berpesan untuk tidak begitu dekat dengan Daiki.

Ingatan Satsuki tentang Daiki di masa lalu masihlah samar. Hanya beberapa potongan-potongan ingatan krusial, semisal: kedatangan pertama Daiki di mansion keluarganya.

Satsuki mengingatnya sekarang, begitu jelas, tanpa harus menyakiti kepalanya. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat Satsuki masih berusia empat tahun, Daiki muncul dari pintu depan mansionnya dengan tampilan mengerikan, digiring oleh seorang pria dengan kasar.

Rambut biru tuanya kotor, lengket disana-sini oleh kotoran juga noda darah. Kulit di balik kaus putih kebesarannya berwarna kecokelatan, seperti habis dipanggang di bawah matahari. Sepasang mata berhiaskan bolamata beriris sewarna lautan itu terlihat mengantuk. Dia tak bisa berdiri tegak sepanjang pria itu mengobrol dengan ibu Satsuki. Daiki kecil limbung ke segala arah, seolah ingin pingsan kalau saja tak ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya jijik. Kepala selalu menunduk selagi kedua tangannya melekat erat di sisi tubuhnya sementara kakinya sudah goyah untuk berdiri di dekat pintu- jauh-jauh dari sofa tempat pria dan ibu Satsuki duduk.

Satsuki ingat saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Daiki. Daiki justru memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap tangan Satsuki lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya ia menggeram.

"Apa maumu?!" Saat itu suara serak Daiki bertanya. Dan Satsuki memekik takut sebelum lari ke pangkuan ibunya dan mencicit tentang kelakuan Daiki saat itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Satsuki kecil melihat kekerasan. Pria dengan rambut biru tua itu berdiri dari sofa sebelum melangkah ke arah Daiki yang berdiri kaku di atas kakinya yang gemetaran. Pria itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sebelum akhirnya dilesatkan di pipi Daiki. Satsuki segera menangis saat itu, melihat Daiki ambruk sambil memegangi pipinya. Tapi, Daiki kecil tidak menangis. Dia hanya meringis-ringis sambil mengumpat sebelum ia menerima satu tendangan di perutnya dan Daiki tetap tidak menangis.

Malam harinya, Satsuki nekat mendekati Daiki lagi. Meski hanya ditemani boneka beruangnya, Satsuki memberanikan diri mendatangi bilik kecil di garasi, tempat dimana Daiki akan tidur selama ia bekerja menjaga Satsuki.

Satsuki melihatnya, Daiki yang tertidur lelap di sudut ruangan dengan posisi duduk yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Lututnya dipeluk dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman di atasnya. Baru Satsuki hendak mencolek Daiki untuk membangunkannya, mata Daiki terbuka perlahan sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menguap.

"Ng?" Daiki masih mengusap-usap matanya dan begitu ia sadar kalau Satsukilah yang kini berhadapan dengannya, dia segera berdiri tegak.

Satsuki lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya, masih berharap untuk berkenalan.

"Ayo kenalan!" Satsuki tersenyum lebar. "Aku Satsuki!"

Daiki kecil justru menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti. Dia hanya memandangi lekat-lekat tangan mungil Satsuki dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Daiki begitu polos dan Satsuki segera menggeleng saat itu.

"Daiki." Daiki menyebut namanya tapi tidak menyambut tangan Satsuki. Satsuki menarik tangannya dan menatap Daiki bertanya-tanya.

"Habis tanganku kotor," jawabnya sembari mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor oleh debu. "Aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu kalau kotor."

Mengingat hal itu membuat Satsuki merasa bersalah. Segar dalam ingatannya sewaktu ia menolak uluran tangan Daiki yang hendak membantunya berdiri. Satsuki menolaknya kasar, mengatakan keras-keras kalau tangan lelaki itu bau oleh mesiu meski Daiki terlihat tak keberatan sama sekali. Dan nyatanya, dari dulu sampai sekarang begitu: tangan Daiki tetaplah kotor, baik secara harfiah maupun metafora.

"Aku bukan apa-apa di dunia ini," kata Ryouta pelan, menarik atensi Satsuki hingga berani menatap pria pirang di sebelahnya. "Benar-benar bukan apa-apa sampai aku sampai ke institusi itu dan besar di sana. Menjadi anggota termuda nomor dua setelah Aomine. Aomine sudah terlebih dahulu di sana. Saat aku berusia enam dan dia tujuh, dia sudah ditugaskan untuk bekerja di lapangan. Kudengar, dia menjadi penjagamu. Dia adalah anggota paling bersinar di institusi kami dan aku selalu menjadi bayangannya yang menyedihkan." Ryouta menjeda ceritanya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dia bisa membunuh ayahnya sendiri dan aku tidak bisa. Dia bisa tertawa saat badannya hancur dan aku tidak bisa-"

Satsuki meremas ujung jaket Daiki yang dikenakannya. Jika boleh ia menutup telinga untuk berhenti mendengar cerita Daiki dari sudut pandang Ryouta, Satsuki akan melakukannya. Aroma maskulin yang melekat di sana, kamuflase untuk bau besi dari darah dan mesiu dari senjata-senjatanya, mengganggu Satsuki, membuat hatinya semakin tak menentu sekarang.

"Dia monster."

Ryouta menyudahi ceritanya dengan dua kata yang mudah dan sangat gamblang. Deskripsi monster untuk Daiki bukan sekali-dua kali didengar Satsuki.

"Bajingan dengan isi kepala mirip anak-anak."

Betapa Satsuki tahu (meski samar) kalau Daiki dan masa kecilnya tidaklah seperti anak kebanyakan. Satsuki tahu kalau sampai detik terakhir ia berpisah dengan Daiki saat usianya dua belas dan Daiki berusia enam belas, Daiki bukan pemuda yang lancar membaca sebuah buku cerita.

"Dia hanya seorang mesin pembunuh."

"SUDAH CUKUP!" jerit Satsuki tak tahan lagi. Satsuki menutup telinganya, membiarkan lelehan air mata jatuh satu demi satu ke pangkuannya.

Memang kenapa?!

Memang kenapa kalau Daiki bukan orang baik?

Memang kenapa kalau Daiki kadang kekanak-kanakan?

Memang kenapa kalau Daiki seorang pembunuh?

Karena bagi Satsuki...

"... Dai-chan bukan orang jahat."

Ryouta mendecih, "Kupastikan kau menarik kata-katamu."

Satsuki diam, tak lagi berani menatap Ryouta. Dia mengalihkan matanya pada pemandangan yang silih berganti seiring di balik jendela di sampingnya.

Kali ini Satsuki berharap, Daiki akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun menggumam kagum saat sampai di mansion megah bercat kuning gading yang mempesona itu. Halaman depannya cantik, berhiaskan bunga-bunga warna-warni yang bermekaran dan pohon-pohon hijau yang rindang nan teduh. Pintu depannya terbuat dari kayu, bukan besi seperti gedung tempatnya selama ini dibesarkan, dengan ukiran-ukiran yang membuat matanya pusing tujuh keliling. Lantai marmernya licin dan berkilau, kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu tenis lusuh sampai-sampai enggan melangkah di atasnya.

Katsunori, pelatihnya, mendorongnya masuk saat pintu megah itu dibuka. Dia takut sekarang. Takut menerima omelan Katsunori karena dia bertingkah lagi kali ini. Dia tak mau mendapatkan pukulan atau hantaman hari ini.

Ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Dia juga sedang menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya hari ini. Semalam, begitu ia mendengar bisa keluar dari institusi, ia tidak tidur saking girangnya. Apalagi, dia mendengar kalau dia hanya perlu menjaga seorang anak perempuan selagi orangtuanya sering pergi kesana-sini. Meski mengantuk setengah mati, dalam hati bocah itu begitu senang.

Dan anak perempuan itu muncul. Boneka beruang berwarna merah jambu dipeluknya dengan satu tangan selagi tangannya yang lain terulur padanya, menuntut sesuatu.

"Apa maumu?!"

Kemudian, anak perempuan itu pergi dan Katsunori datang. Anak itu menegakkan tubuhnya meski kedua kakinya gemetaran. Dan tinju Katsunori pun mencium pipi bocah lelaki itu. Dia mengumpat, mengutuk keterlambatannya menghindari tinju Katsunori dan tak lama setelahnya, Katsunori menendang perutnya hingga ia menggeliat kesakitan di lantai marmer itu.

Setelah rasa nyeri di perutnya berkurang, bocah itu memberanikan diri untuk berdiri lagi dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong tanpa satu manusia pun sekarang. Ada satu dorongan yang begitu kuat di kerongkongannya. Dia mencium aroma logam dari mulutnya.

Bocah itu kelakaban, mencari toilet untuk membuang sesuatu yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya. Semua koridor di mansion itu ia susuri meski ia tak berani membuka satu pun pintu di sana. Di tengah jalan, wanita berambut merah jambu yang disanggul cantik itu memergokinya dan menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat.

"Aomine Daiki, mau kemana kau?"

Baru hendak bocah itu, Aomine Daiki, menjawab, saat nyeri perutnya tiba-tiba muncul dan dia tak kuasa untuk menahan erangan dari mulutnya dan berjongkok kesakitan. Dia ingin muntah tapi tak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Hei! Tahan!"

Wanita itu segera mencari tempat sampah saat darah mulai perlahan keluar dari sela-sela jari Daiki yang menutup mulutnya. Gema derap langkah hak sepatu wanita itu membuat Daiki bergetar takut. Ia takut wanita itu akan kembali dengan Katsunori bersamanya dan Daiki akan mendapat hantaman lagi dan lagi.

Sebuah tempat sampah terlempar ke arahnya dan bocah itu segera meraihnya dan memuntahkan apa yang selama ditahannya di mulutnya.

.

.

.

Mata Daiki terbuka. Bunyi tetes air infus mengusik telinganya dan segera Daiki tahu kalau ia berada di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit.

Ah, kepalanya berdenyut. Rasanya cukup menyakitkan hingga membuat Daiki meringis dan memijat kepalanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikkan pandangannya fokus seperti sediakala.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Enggan Daiki membuka sebelah kelopak matanya sekarang. Suara itu bukan suara yang ingin didengarnya sekarang.

"Heh, Aomine. Jangan mengabaikanku."

Daiki mengerang, "Duh, Pelatih Imayoshi, saat ini aku tidak ingin diganggu."

Pria berusia kepala empat itu tergelak. Mata sipitnya hanya menyisakan garis bila sedang tertawa. Bohong kalau Daiki tak merasa lega mendengar gelak tawa orang yang sudah lebih dari belasan kali menyelamatkan nyawa Daiki semenjak kecil. Selalu ada rasa aman saat bersamanya karena Daiki selalu percaya pria bernama Imayoshi Souichi tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Meskipun...

... dia sekarang berada di pihak yang beroposisi dengan jalan Daiki.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, omong-omong?" tanya Daiki.

Pria sipit itu tersenyum penuh makna. "Hei, Aomine, kapan terakhir kali aku benar-benar melakukan sebuah aksi? Kau lupa atau bagaimana?" Kedua alisnya terangkat dan mata sipit terbuka sedikit lebih lebar di balik lensa kacamatanya, mempertegas maksud kalimatnya.

Daiki melotot tak percaya.

"Kau bisa mati kalau begitu ceritanya!"

"Oh, kau juga kalau begitu." Imayoshi mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Untuk kasusku, anggap saja bunuh diri,"

Imayoshi mendecakkan lidahnya, "Dan aku membiarkan mesinku mati begitu saja? Tidak, Aomine. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Itulah kenapa aku mau membelot di sana-sini."

"Maksudmu, kau membelot karena aku? Ha, aku terharu mendengarnya." Daiki tertawa yang segera dihentikan oleh satu jitakan Imayoshi di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius sekarang." Imayoshi bersidekap dan memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kau punya pekerjaan."

Dan Daiki merasakan kalau nyawa selangkah lebih dekat dengan dekapan dewa kematian saat mendengar perintah baru dari bibir Imayoshi.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **HIYYAAA, LAMA GA UPDATE HUHUHU /sungkem/**

 **One more chapter left yeahhhh! Tapi nggak tau kapan bakal diupdate.**

 **Ada yang mau nebak gimana endingnya? /dor/**

 **Sip. Bacotanku sampe disini aja. Makasih yang sebelumnya sudah meninggalkan jejak~ Oh, bersediakah kawan-kawin meninggalkan jejak?**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


	5. Chapter 5: End Part 1

Hotel besar di depan mata Satsuki tidak membuat gadis itu terkesima barang sedikit pun. Matanya menyipit bukan karena kagum, melainkan karena silau ratusan lampu yang menyinari bangunan besar itu. Karpet merah yang menyambut jalannya dari teras hingga ke lobi tidak membuat gadis itu merasa spesial. Kakinya yang kotor mencipta jejak di karpet yang cantik itu. Satsuki menunduk, tidak ingin lagi memandang ke depan setelah apa yang dialaminya belakang ini.

Berbagai hal berputar di benak Satsuki. Mulanya hanya senyum dan tawa kedua orangtuanya saat mereka semua masih jadi satu keluarga utuh yang bergelimang harta, cinta juga kasih sayang. Lalu, bayang-bayang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Daiki, tumbangnya Daiki untuk pertama kalinya, keganjilan Daiki, masa kecilnya dengan Daiki, pertemuannya dengan Daiki dua hari yang lalu—semuanya tentang Daiki.

Kepala Satsuki sakit. Pun sekujur tubuhnya merasakan hal yang sama. Terlebih di bagian dada di mana sumber yang membuat sesak napas Satsuki selama ini.

Satsuki takut. Sangat. Mengesampingkan fakta kalau semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh Daiki, Satsuki sama sekali tak punya sesal pada lelaki itu. Tidak sedikit pun. Justru Satsuki sangat sayang dan saat ini, di detik ini juga, ada sebersit rasa Satsuki ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu—mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ajal menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Lain Satsuki lain lagi lelaki pirang yang menggandeng tangan Satsuki. Lelaki berbulu mata lentik itu diam saja, mulutnya terkatup rapat dan matanya memandang datar ke depan. Langkahnya tidak ragu. Tiap langkahnya penuh wibawa dan pesona seperti biasanya. Sesekali sepasang bolamatanya berotasi jengah. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tatapan pengunjung hotel lain yang melihat risih presensi Satsuki yang berada di sampingnya. Penampilan Satsuki yang semrawut bak korban bencana alam, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Ryouta dan sejumlah orang yang mengekor di belakang mereka berdua.

Kise Ryouta, lelaki itu, menghampiri meja resepsionis dan meminta kunci kamar dengan cepat. Setelah kunci kamar didapat, juga satu kerlingan dan senyum menggoda dilontarkan kepada nona resepsionis seksi yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu karena digodai Ryouta barusan, Ryouta menarik Satsuki menuju lift.

"Hei." Ryouta berucap, menarik atensi Satsuki yang kacau. Beruntung kali ini, Satsuki merespon meski hanya melirik Ryouta singkat. Ryouta berdeham sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tidak senang diberi waktu istirahat?"

Satsuki tidak menjawab. Satsuki mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap kaki telanjangnya yang kotor.

Denting yang menandakan pintu lift terbuka terdengar. Pelan namun pasti Ryouta menarik tangan dingin gadis itu, mengajaknya untuk naik lift bersama-sama. Satsuki bergeming. Kakinya enggan melangkah dari depan lift.

"Momocchi?"

Satsuki benci mendengar panggilan barunya itu. Ingin muntah rasanya saat Satsuki mendengar namanya diplesetkan dengan panggilan sok manis yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

Satu hal yang pasti: Ryouta sudah menarik pemicu ledakan emosi yang sudah ditahan-tahan Satsuki.

"Enyah!" jerit Satsuki seraya menepis tangan Ryouta. "Aku muak!"

Tak perlu detik berganti, beberapa orang dengan setelah jas dan earphone di telinga masing-masing segera mengelilingi Satsuki. Dua orang menggamit lengannya dan memaksa Satsuki untuk turut serta ke dalam lift. Seringai kejam di bibir Ryouta membuat Satsuki bergetar takut untuk beberapa detik saja.

Pintu lift tertutup dan lift mulai terangkat ke atas, menuju lantai yang dituju Ryouta.

"Bajingan," gumam Satsuki.

"Kupikir Tuan Puteri harus menjaga bibirnya," timpal Ryouta. Dia berbalik menghadap Satsuki sambil bersidekap penuh keangkuhan.

"Dan oh, aku tidak akan enyah semudah itu," kata Ryouta dengan nada bermain-main. Jari-jarinya meraih dagu Satsuki, mendekatkan bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. "Cih." Cepat Satsuki berdecih dan distansi di antara mereka kembali tercipta. Tidak lupa Satsuki menatap sepasang mata sewarna cecair madu milik Ryouta dalam-dalam: penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Momocchi," ucap Ryouta. "Tidak sampai kami menang atau kalian berdua—atau bertiga—mati di tangan kami," lanjutnya dan seringainya bertambah lebar.

Satsuki meronta tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga kedua bodyguard yang menggamit tangannya. "Mati saja kau!" umpat Satsuki garang. "Mati—"

Kalimat Satsuki terputus begitu bibir Ryouta tiba-tiba menempel di bibirnya, mengecup bibir pucat Satsuki dengan ganas. Satsuki tidak bisa berkelit juga tak bisa menolak—cengkraman kedua pria di belakangnya betul-betul luar biasa. Lidah Ryouta memaksa masuk, tidak peduli erangan tidak setuju yang dikeluarkan Satsuki. Nyaris lidahnya menaut lidah Satsuki. Ciuman panas itu terhenti ketika Ryouta melihat sepasang bolamata sewarna jambu itu menitikkan air mata. Satu demi satu hingga beranak-pinak dan mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

"Ciuman pertama, huh?" Ryouta menyeka bibirnya. "Mau lakukan di lain waktu? Bibirmu manis. Aku suka."

Ryouta menarik wajah Satsuki lagi dan mengecup bibir itu singkat. Satsuki menangis.

* * *

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **"LIGHT"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Ryouta akhirnya meninggalkan Satsuki. Segera Satsuki pergi ke toilet, menyalakan keran wastafel den mencuci wajahnya—juga bibirnya. Satsuki menyeka bibirnya kasar. Lagi dan lagi, entah sudah berapa kali Satsuki menyeka dan berkumur. Entah sudah berapa kali Satsuki meludah ke wastafel.

Jijik.

Satsuki jijik.

Bukan bibir Ryouta yang diharapkannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Dan lagi, Satsuki menangis. Satsuki lelah. Sesungguhnya, Satsuki ingin menyerah. Persetan dengan ayahnya. Satsuki ingin hidup tanpa beban. Bukan seperti ini. Satsuki ingin kehidupan monoton yang dialaminya di asrama kembali. Satsuki tidak menginginkan semua kejadian ini.

"Layanan kamar!"

Satsuki segera mematikan wastafel dan keluar dari toilet. Begitu Satsuki membuka pintu dengan melepas kunci otomatisnya, seorang petugas hotel berambut cokelat yang tersenyum kikuk menyambutnya.

Furihata, nama lelaki itu, tiba-tiba meraih tangan Satsuki.

"Anda punya pesan, Nona," ucapnya pelan. Sesuatu disurukkan ke dalam kepalan tangan Satsuki. Satsuki membuka kepalan tangannya, menjumpai segumpal kertas. "Apa ini?" Satsuki bertanya dan Furihata hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa jika Nona tidak ingin kamarnya dibereskan." Satu kedipan cepat di mata Furihata membuat Satsuki segera paham. Ini adalah sebuah kode! "Nona bisa menggunakan kamar mandi dan toilet kami yang luar biasa nyaman dan menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk membersihkan diri. Selamat istirahat, Nona!"

Dan pintu ditutup Furihata, tanpa persetujuan Satsuki sama sekali. Kunci otomatis kembali berbunyi 'klik' tanda menyala.

Satsuki paham.

Toilet. Satsuki bisa membaca kertas ini dalam toilet.

Satsuki berjalan menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Satsuki membuka kertas itu seraya menutup bilik toilet di sebelah bak mandi.

Satsuki membuka kertas itu dan mendapati sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran juga sebuah plester.

'Pakai pelacak ini di tempat yang tak terlihat di tubuhmu. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi.'

Begitu bunyi tulisan yang tertulis semrawut di kertas itu. Cepat Satsuki mengenali tulisan itu. Tulisan yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Satsuki melihatnya.

"Dai-chan?" gumamnya. Tak bisa Satsuki tahan senyum yang perlahan-lahan mengembang di bibirnya.

Daiki...

... masih hidup, 'kan?

Satsuki percaya. Daiki masih hidup. Tembakan itu memang tidak bisa mengusik Daiki. Mengetahui Daiki selamat, Satsuki seperti kembali ke terangnya kehidupan. Sejak pertama kali ia tahu Daiki kembali untuknya, Daiki sudah menjadi cahaya bagi kehidupannya yang kelam setelah kejadian itu.

Satsuki menurunkan bagian dada gaun dan melekatkan benda kecil itu di dadanya dengan plester yang ada.

"Momocchi?"

'Sial,' Satsuki mengumpat dalam hati.

Segera Satsuki melempar kertas dan pembungkus plester ke dalam kloset dan menekan tombol flush. Kertas-kertas itu pun kemudian hanyut bersama air dan setelah itu Satsuki keluar dengan ekspresi dibuat seolah-olah dia masih tertekan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ganti gaunmu dengan ini." Ryouta melempar sebuah kantung kertas kepada Satsuki. Satsuki mengintip isinya dan menjumpai beberapa potong pakaian di sana. "Dan beristirahatlah. Sudah terlalu larut untuk terjaga. Besok kita masih punya perjalanan." Ryouta pun mendekat dan ingin menyentuh dada Satsuki tapi gadis itu cepat menangkis tangan Ryouta.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi, sialan!" geram Satsuki.

Ryouta menyeringai. "Hmm, tidak masalah." Ryouta menjawab. Seringai masih terpoles di wajah tampannya. "Kalau kami menang, aku akan menghukummu, Momocchi~"

Tumit Ryouta berputar dan lelaki itu pergi dari hadapan Satsuki yang masih menatap jijik sosok Ryouta.

"Mati saja kau, brengsek!" desis Satsuki.

Satsuki kembali ke toilet dan mengganti bajunya. Beruntung kali ini Ryouta memberikan selembar kaus, celana jeans, juga jaket toska—seperti yang biasa dikenakannya ke mana-man.

Tepat saat Satsuki selesai berganti, lantai di bawah kakinya bergetar.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

* * *

Daiki mengunyah permen karet selagi ia menyetir menuju tempat target perlindungannya yang sedang terlepas, Momoi Satsuki. Daiki harus mendapatkan kembali gadis itu, bukan karena keinginan utamanya yang awalnya hanya ingin menghancurkan tempat busuk yang selama ini membesarkannya—tempat yang tega memberinya perintah untuk membunuh ayahnya beberapa belas tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang, tujuan Daiki benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, membuatnya kembali tertawa seperti saat mereka masihlah anak-anak kecil yang tidak tahu betapa kerasnya hidup. Lama memang Daiki menyadari kalau Satsuki begitu penting di kehidupannya. Kehidupan pelik setelah ia ditarik dari kediaman Satsuki membuatnya lupa—kutuk saja memori di otaknya yang buruk.

Daiki begitu hapal kalau setelah ia ditarik dari kediaman Satsuki di saat umurnya baru beberapa bulan menginjak angka enam belas, ia sudah ditempatkan di daerah perang untuk menjaga seorang putera petinggi negara. Bukannya ia tak punya masalah karena tugasnya yang hanya untuk berjaga-jaga itu. Daiki bertugas di garis depan, dengan seorang komandan yang hanya tahu memerintah dan payah mengatur strategi.

Maka di tempat itu, setiap hari adalah pertaruhan nyawa untuk Daiki. Kondisi sekarat bukan hal aneh lagi untuknya. Dan aroma kematian sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Ayah Satsuki merupakan salah orang penting di organisasi itu. Beliau yang menjadi manager keuangan di organisasi dan sudah lama tahu soal kebusukan organisasi itu. Dialah pelopor sebenarnya soal rencana pembubaran organisasi. Beliau sendiri yang membuat alibi kalau beliau terlibat kasus korupsi untuk melindungi diri di balik sel dan menunjuk Daiki untuk seolah-olah menangkapnya atas perintah Departemen Pertahanan. Saat sidang, rencananya ayah Satsuki akan membeberkan segalanya dan organisasi akan hancur begitu fakta terdengar.

Belum siap satu hari sejak hari penangkapan, rencana yang dinilai sempurna itu rupanya sampai juga telinga Ryouta. Dia melapor kepada ketua organisasi dan berkatnya perlawanan besar pun terjadi.

Pembubaran itu mengalami kendala. Ayah Satsuki juga keluarga kecilnya terancam. Rencana pembelaan yang dilaksanakan tiga tahun ke depan—tahun ini—bisa tidak terlaksana karena kekacauan ini. Terlebih kepanikan yang dialami ibu Satsuki membuat situasi semakin tak terkendali.

Kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Daiki yang mulanya hanya ingin membuat mobil sedan yang dikendarai ibu Satsuki dengan puterinya itu agar menepi dan ikut dengannya sebelum dijadikan sandera oleh pihak Ryouta. Tetapi, Daiki tidak menyangka kalau mobil itu justru akan banting setir, menghindari Daiki, hingga mencium kepala truk dan terlempar.

Daiki tidak mau tahu efeknya. Seperti pengecut ia memutar mobil sembari menghubungi petugas darurat. Bahkan Daiki baru mengetahui kalau Satsuki amnesia saat keduanya berhasil kabur dari Ryouta untuk pertama kalinya.

Satu hal yang tidak disangka-sangka belakangan ini bahwa hampir seluruh anggota organisasi tidak menginginkan organisasi hancur. Kasamatsu yang Daiki kira kawan ternyata lawan—dia bahkan sudah menjebak Daiki dengan kejamnya—dan sebuah kejutan besar mengetahui Imayoshi yang berkuasa ternyata berpihak padanya secara diam-diam.

Masuk akal, memang. Organisasi sudah banyak menebalkan sejumlah dompet dan rekening milik orang-orang yang di atas. Uang tutup mulut dan uang yang digelontorkan oleh Menteri Pertahanan, korupsi dan segala macam kejahatan lainnya jelas sudah banyak mengubah kehidupan orang-orang itu.

Dan teringat lagi oleh Daiki, tiga tahun lalu, saat tugas untuk mengawasi Satsuki pertama kali sampai ke tangannya. Daiki sama sekali tidak menyangka tugas itu. Tugas besar itu membawa dilema yang besar untuknya.

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada keluarga gadis itu, haruskah Daiki berhadapan dengan orang yang kehidupan bahagianya sudah dihancurkan olehnya? Tapi, Daiki tetap melakukannya. Bagaimana pun juga, perintah atasannya—terutama Imayoshi—adalah mutlak.

Di hari pertama Daiki menjadi mata-mata untuk Satsuki, Daiki segera tahu kalau gadis itu bukan gadis yang sama lagi seperti gadis yang ditinggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Bibir gadis itu membentuk senyum namun senyum itu tidak pernah sampai ke matanya. Mata gadis itu juga bersinar redup, seperti tak ada kehidupan lagi di sana. Dia tertawa namun tawanya hambar. Menyedihkan. Besar sudah perasaan bersalah yang dirasakan Daiki setelah melihat kondisi Satsuki saat ini.

Daiki ingin mengembalikan segalanya kembali seperti semula—senyum dan tawa juga kehidupan bahagia Satsuki meski kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur dibuatnya.

Daiki menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari hotel, menyatu dengan bayang-bayang di balik rindang pohon-pohon besar yang berderet mengitari sisi samping dan belakang hotel.

Menurut Imayoshi, tempat ini adalah titik buta kamera pengawas milik hotel dan pemerintah kota, jadi Daiki bisa aman bersembunyi di sini sampai waktunya tiba.

Daiki keluar dengan teropong di tangan. Segera Daiki meneropong ke arah hotel, mencari di mana sekiranya Satsuki berdiam di salah satu kamar di hotel itu.

"Aomine- _senpai_!"

Daiki memalingkan wajah, mendapati Furihata Kouki, anggota organisasi yang sering menjadi bawahannya kala bertugas, dengan seragam khas pelayan hotel. Mata Daiki segera membulat.

Imayoshi pembohong! Sebelah mananya yang aman?!

"Furihata!"

"Ssttt, jangan ribut! Anak buah Kasamatsu dan kawan-kawan banyak berkeliaran di sini," Furihata memperingatkan. "Aku ada di bawah perintah Imayoshi—sama sepertimu."

"Eh?" Kening Daiki berkerut. "Kau masuk ke dalam kelompok Imayoshi? Atas dasar apa?"

"Entahlah." Furihata mengedikkan bahu. "Apa yang menjadi ideologi organisasi yang sekarang tidak sejalan lagi denganku. Melindungi teroris? Mendiamkan korupsi? Yang benar saja," Furihata berucap seraya mendengus. "Jangan buat aku yang susah payah belajar di sekolah intelegensi terbaik di negeri ini jadi serigala berbulu domba."

Daiki nyaris tertawa, mendapati masih ada seseorang yang munafik (atau kelewat polos?) di muka bumi ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Ketua Imayoshi yang memberitahu kalau kau ada di sini." Furihata mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Dia memintaku untuk memastikan kau benar-benar datang untuk mengambil kembali target perlindungan,"

Daiki memutar matanya. _Dasar Imayoshi,_ pikirnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan target perlindunganku yang satu ini begitu saja,"

"Karena gadis itu spesial, ya?" Kedua alis Furihata terangkat, penasaran.

Daiki menghela napas. "Ya. Dia spesial,"

"Aku senang mendengarnya," tuturnya lalu tersenyum. "Untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine- _senpai_ peduli dengan target. Bukannya itu sebuah kemajuan?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tangan Daiki terulur dan cepat kepalan menjitak kepala Furihata cukup keras. "Ini bukan spesial atau bukan, aku memang peduli dengan target!"

Furihata terkikik.

"Oh, baiklah." Daiki mendengus lagi. "Omong-omong, apa kau masih termasuk dalam kelompoknya Kasamatsu?"

"Yap,"

Daiki menggeleng takjub. "Kalian nekat," Daiki berkomentar. "Kau membelot di depan mata bos-mu sendiri. Apa kau menyadari itu?" Furihata mengangguk. "Menurutmu, aku ini dicuci otak atau semacamnya?"

"Bisa saja, bukan?" Daiki menyahut. "Imayoshi tidak mengiming-imingimu sesuatu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Aomine- _senpai_ ," jawab Furihata. "Kurasa Aomine- _senpai_ tahu seberapa pelit Ketua Imayoshi terhadap uang."

Daiki betul-betul tertawa kali ini dan Furihata tersenyum tipis. Dan sedetik kemudian Daiki kembali ke mode seriusnya.

"Hei, Furihata, kau tahu dimana orang-orang brengsek itu menyembunyikan sanderanya?"

Furihata mengangguk.

Daiki mengeluarkan buku memo dari saku jaketnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu Daiki membuka laci dasbor, mengeluarkan pelacak kecil dan plester dari kotak P3K, dan membungkusnya ke dalam kertas yang sudah ditulisnya itu.

"Berikan ini pada Satsuki. Jangan sampai si pirang busuk itu tahu," Daiki berpesan. "Sepuluh menit dari sekarang, Imayoshi akan menjalankan rencananya. Enam belas jam lagi sidang Ketua Momoi akan dilaksanakan. Dalam tenggang waktu sebanyak itu, kita harus bisa mendapatkan Satsuki," papar Daiki. "Aku dengar pihak kontra pembubaran akan menerbangkan Satsuki untuk menjauh dari Tokyo, mengancam Ketua Momoi kalau seandainya Ketua Momoi membeberkan kebusukan organisasi selama ini, Satsuki akan dijatuhkan ke laut."

"Se-serius? Sandera akan diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Imayoshi yang memberitahuku. Menurutku, informasinya valid." jawab Daiki. "Lakukan tugasmu, Furihata!"

"Baik! Serahkan padaku!"

Furihata balik kanan dan segera melesat kembali menuju hotel.

Perhatian Daiki beralih menuju jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengaktifkan aplikasi yang terhubung dengan pelacak itu.

Pelacaknya berfungsi! Titik merah itu bergerak dan berhenti tepat di titik di mana hotel terletak.

Daiki mengecek jam tangannya, memerhatikan bagaimana tangan jarum berputar.

 **BUM!**

Suara ledakan terdengar. Titik merah di ponsel mulai bergetar. Daiki memutar kunci dan memegang setirnya erat.

Hari ini, Daiki akan mengakhiri segalanya. Daiki akan mengembalikan kehidupan gadis kesayangannya.

Daiki memindahkan persneling, menginjak pedal gas sebelum memutarkan mobil dan mulai mengikuti titik merah yang mulai bergerak semakin cepat.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **AAAA MAAF LAMA BANGET UPDATENYA orz Maklum sibuk /jduesh**

 **Saya heran sendiri. Sebenarnya saya ini shipping AoMomo atau KiMomo. DUA KALI, DI GENRE YANG SAMA, KISE SAMA MOMOI KUBIKIN KISSU TAPI AOMINE GA PERNAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEE /fliptable**

 **So, bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

 **Gimana nasib Aomine sama Momoi setelah ini?**

 **Oh, makasih buat yang chapter kemarin ninggalin jejak! Aku sayang kalian, muah! Maaf ga bisa dibales satu-satu~**

 **Tinggalin jejak dan doakan final chapter bagian duanya cepat keluar!~**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
